The Spider Scar
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: The group gets involved in a fight with Naraku. When he injures Kagome with a miasma root, it leaves a nasty spider shaped scar. Something is growing inside her, so can the others save her before it hatches and kills her? (Great Reviews For this fic,done)
1. Awful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, or anyone else except Raiku, Yume, and Ty…because they are _my _characters. -.-

Sorry I had to delete my other story but it was going nowhere so yeah…besides, I thought up of something better… -.-

The wind picked up and filled the eerie silence with a hollow blowing. The open field behind a huge stone castle showed no sign of life even though the whole group was waiting for Naraku to find them any minute. Kagome shook her head and gazed up at the castle. "It's way too quiet."

InuYasha looked around impatiently. "You're right."

Sango and Miroku on Kirara circled overhead, searching for a sign of Naraku or Kagura or any other demons. "You're sure the aura is here, Miroku?" Sango asked questioningly.

"Yes, it's strongest here than over there at the castle." Miroku answered. "Besides, this is where Kagome senses the jewel shards." Sango nodded and kept searching. Miroku called down to Kagome. "Kagome, the presence of the jewel still strong?"

Kagome nodded up to him. "It' here, I know it!" But as seconds had turned into minutes that turned into hours since they arrived, she had started to doubt herself.

Rustling trees and snapping twigs made InuYasha, Kagome and shippo turn around. InuYasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga form it's sheath. Out of the trees behind them, Kagura, Naraku, and Kanna shot out from on top of Kagura's feather. Naraku hoped off, just himself, no costume or demon puppet. Kagome could tell it was the real him; he had the sacred jewel shards. Kagura and Kanna landed swiftly on the ground in front of Kirara and Miroku and Sango. Kirara growled at Kanna.

Naraku laughed evilly. (Yami: luv the evil laughs…. Hehe) "InuYasha. Kagome. All of you. You all think that this is the day you will finally defeat me. If you really think that, you are sadly mistaken."

Kagome shot an arrow the missed his face by a matter of inches and got ready another arrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Careful." InuYasha warned. "Once this battle starts, I won't be able to protect you as much."

"Don't you worry about me. I've been waiting for this."

Naraku laughed at this comment. "You seem sure of yourself, Kagome."

Kagome shot another arrow but Naraku jumped out of the way. _Revenge, _Kagome thought. _Revenge for Yume…_

Naraku ripped off his sleeve and his shoulder shot out a twisted root that headed straight for Kagome. She tried to shoot but wasn't quick enough. Before it had time to reach her, InuYasha chopped the root in half. "Roots, Naraku? Is that you came armed with?" InuYasha asked menacingly. "You're pathetic."

"Know that I have no desire to get rid of you. My target is her and those jewel shards." Naraku pulled out a long sword that had a purple tint to it and miasma flowed around it. He pointed the sword at Kagome. "It's you that I'm after."

InuYasha growled at him.

"Psh! That's what I was going to say Naraku. You're gonna pay." Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha knew instantly what she was talking about. Sango asked Miroku, "What's she talking about?"

"Yume. Kagome wants to avenge her daughter's death."

Flashback

"_Take this Naraku!" Kagome pulls back an arrow wincing as her shoulder throbs. "Naraku, die!"_

_Kagome let's go and the arrow heads straight for him. As the arrow hit's him, a shriek of pain is heard, but not from Naraku. Kagome looks down, horrified. "Y-Yume!"_

"_Naraku's poisonous miasma roots!" Miroku says._

_One of his roots went through Yume's chest, right below her neck. Yume drops to her knees and falls forward blood spilling over the floor._

_InuYasha and Kouga are frozen to the spot. Sango covers her mouth to keep form screaming. It takes a few seconds for Kagome to react. _

"_Yume!"_

_Naraku snickers. Kagura can't believe he did this._

_InuYasha looks away sickened._

_Kagome drops her bow and runs to Yume and sis her up. Yume's eyes are half closed. She manages to say something weakly. "M-M-Mommy…."_

_Kagome's face is already tear-stained. "What? What's wrong?"_

"_Am I gonna die?"_

"_No! No! I'll save you."_

"_H-How?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_I love you too. I love you a lot."_

"_I do too. You're my daughter."_

"_I'm glad you said that. I do too." Yume's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. _

"_No, wait! Yume!" Kagome hugs Yume and sobs. _

_Naraku seems very happy with what he's done. He snickers loudly._

_InuYasha is suddenly overcome with rage. "Naraku. You are dead."_

"_No." Kagome utters silently. "He's mine." Kagome gently sets down a now lifeless Yume and picks up an arrow. Naraku laughs again. "And what do you think you're gonna do?"_

"_Kill you. Revenge for Yume."_

"_Oh? You'll avenge your daughter's death. You better find someone to avenge yours." A sudden root escapes from under Naraku and tries to go through Kagome's shoulder again. The cloth from Yume sent the root back at Naraku._

"_Nice try."_

_Naraku looks shocked. "How did that happen?" This thought distracted Naraku from Kagome running up to him and piercing him with the arrow._

"_Kagome! Get back!"_

"_No InuYasha! I know what I'm doing."_

_A burst of light came form the arrow blinding both Naraku and Kagome. The burst of energy sent her back flying into InuYasha. InuYasha sat up and helped Kagome to her feet. The light blinded them for a second. When the light subsided, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna, were gone. Kagome got up and ran over to Yume who was losing a lot of blood. Kagome unwrapped the cloth and put it over Yume's wound. Miroku looked up then sorrowfully looked back down. Kouga sniffed the air._

"_Don't bother." InuYasha said quietly enough for Kouga to hear. _

_Kagome started to cry again. "InuYasha! Miroku…"_

_Miroku looked up. _

"_You guys, is she dead?"_

_The boys didn't say anything. _

"_By not saying anything will tell me too."_

_Miroku nods. "Yes Kagome. There's nothing we can do now."_

_Kagome buries her face in Yume's hair and starts to sob uncontrollably. "I swear, I'll get revenge for you."_

End of Flashback

Kagome pulls another arrow form her quiver. "And I always keep my promises."

Naraku growled and slashed the air with the sword.

Kagome pulled back the arrow. "Naraku, you're dead!"

I never could have seen this far

I never could have seen this coming

It seems like my world's fallin' apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard

I don't think I can deal with

The things you said

They just won't go away

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back

I wish that I could turn back time

Because I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Yeah

Without you I just can't fund my way

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back

I wish that I could turn back time

Because I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Yeah

Without you I just can't fund my way

YamiKagome: Yeah I know, kid of long. The first and last chapter in Jealous Hearts, it was to sort of lead on to something. But I lost that whole story thanks to me no good jackass computer deleted everything! Well here's the first chapter, RR PLEASE! ARIGATO AND JA NE!


	2. On Our Side

Kagome let go of the arrow and watched as it flew into Naraku, severing his left arm. "I got him!"

Naraku growled in frustration. A long spider like arm freq in place of the arm, now a spider leg and a miasma root stuck out of the left side of his body. "Cursed wretch!" Naraku flung the purple tinted sword into the air and cot it with the root, poisoning it even more.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, not good…!"

Now with an extended arm, Naraku took a swing at Kirara and Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Kirara swerved to the right, making Shippo lose his balance on Miroku's shoulder and plummeted to the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome lunged forward and rammed into the ground, Shippo clasped in her arms. "You alright, Shippo?" Shippo poked his head out of Kagome's grasp. "I'm fine, are you?"

Sango sighed, relieved. Kirara stopped and tried to float above Naraku. Sango balanced herself on Kirara. "Careful Kirara, don't move around too much." she warned. Sango stiffened suddenly, feeling two hands where they shouldn't be. Miroku, looking very serious told her, "Don't worry Sango, I won't let you fall." Sango glared down at Miroku who wasn't exactly keeping his hands still. "You lecherous monk, get your hands off of me!" Sango shrieked and slapped Miroku hard enough to make him fall off.

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly. "Miroku…Hey, will you stop laughing, it's getting pretty serious and you two won't _be _serious!" Kagome and shippo peered behind them at InuYasha who was laughing so hard he was sitting down.

Sango held her Hirakotsu high above her head and aimed at Naraku. "_Hirakotsu!" _Sango flung her weapon at the transforming half-demon who was too preoccupied with the sword. Kagura stepped in and unfolded her silk fan with a swift flick. "Nice try, but no." The wind coming from the silk fan built up and blew the heavy bone weapon away and it landed inches away from Kagome and Shippo.

Sango's hand curled into a fist. "Damn her! Damn her to hell!" Kagura sneered up at her. "See you there."

Kagome pulled herself up and pulled out another arrow. Kagura laughed. "See you _both _there!" She yelled and leaped over to Kagome and Shippo.

"Duck!" Kagome pulled Shippo close and buried her face in his hair. InuYasha jumped over both of them and swung at Kagura. She leaped back beside Kanna. "All of you are showing good effort…it just isn't enough."

"Hey, I thought she was on our side." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome to her feet.

"She is, InuYasha. She can't do anything because Naraku can kill her so easily."

"Very good Kagura, but I'll be the one to destroy Kagome." Naraku seemed pleased. InuYasha stepped in front of her. "You have to get past me."

Kagome looked over at Kagura. She looked back and shot a look of pure hatred at Naraku then glanced back at Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Something tells me Kagura wants Naraku dead more than we do."

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

YamiKagome: Ooh…I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger. Hmm.yeah it iz. Hey I got a great review…the only review -'…but nonetheless a great one, so plz be like that awesome person and RR! Um…plz! Arigato and Ja Ne!


	3. Hit The Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anyone else except my characters…although InuYasha is currently residing in my basement -.-

InuYasha looked up to the sword still hovering in the air entangled in the long root. "Kagome, see of you can hit that sword. He used it last time and I think you know what'll happen." Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's too high, I've never hit anything that high before."

Indeed it was high, higher than one hundred feet in the air. "It isn't that high, you can do it." InuYasha assured her. Kagome sighed and pulled yet another arrow. "This is my last one."

"You can do it." InuYasha repeated.

Kagome nodded confidently and pulled back her arrow and bow string. "If you say so."

"I'm not gonna lie to you."

Naraku chuckled. "That half-demon doesn't know what he's talking about."

InuYasha scoffed. "Really? That's what I was gonna say to you."

Kagome continued to pull on the bowstring. "I don't think it will go any farther."

"Keep going Kagome." InuYasha told her.

Kagome sighed shaking her head and kept pulling. The whole bow was shaking and Kagome didn't think she would hit it. _It's shaking too much. No, I'm shaking too much!_

Kagome aimed for the sword and kept pulling back, the arrow feathers slipping in her sweaty palm. "InuYasha, help me." InuYasha got in back of her and looked up. _She is going to hit; there was no mistake._ Kagome glanced back and then up at the sword, still wavering in the air. "It can go back farther, help me!"

InuYasha grabbed right hand and pulled down with it. "Alright, I got ya."

The tip of the arrow had passed the wooden bow. Kagome had to do her best to aim the arrow without using the bow. "InuYasha let go!" At the same time, Kagome and InuYasha let go of the arrow and it unfortunately the tip of the arrow hit the bow and bounced to the ground. Kagome picked up the arrow, frustrated.

"Damn it." InuYasha cursed.

Kagome readied the bow again. "Lets try it again."

Sango sat down, defeated, on Kirara. "I missed."

"It wouldn't have happened if Kagura hadn't stepped in."

Sango sighed and turned to Miroku. "Yeah, maybe, but if she hadn't Naraku would have killed her."

"And? What do we need Kagura for anyway?" Miroku asked, confused.

"We need all the help we can get. And Kagura really wants him to die."

Miroku peered down at Naraku who was absently waving he sword in the air. Sango followed his gaze and then down the root to the ground. InuYasha and Kagome were trying for a third time to get the arrow to hit. Sango looked up at the sword. They were already high enough but the sword was several feet above them.

"Alright, let's try one more time." Kagome pulled her bow up and pointed it at the sword.

Naraku laughed. "Hurry up because time is running out." Right after Naraku finished, the sword automatically started to give off miasma fumes. Sango and Miroku covered their mouths and started coughing.

"Hurry up, InuYasha." Kagome pulled back on the arrow, InuYasha behind her helping. "This is our least shot and my only arrow. Let's hit it this time."

"Gotcha ya."

"One, two…three!" At the same time, they both let go and this time the arrow sailed up in the air and the bowstring snapped. Kagome kept her eye on the arrow as it swerved to the right and hit the end of the root, missing the sword completely. Naraku stared open mouthed but then hissed. "Curse you damn fools."

Kagome tossed the now useless bow to the ground. The sword landed in front of them, the miasma fumes still rising. Kagome held her breath and lightly touched the tip of the blade, the miasma disappearing completely. InuYasha picked up the sword and examined the blade. Almost immediately the sword reacted by his touch and gave off sparks around the handle. InuYasha thrust the blade to the ground and grabbed his hand with the other one.

"What the hell…?" His hand was slightly burned by the sparks. "Alright, now I'm done." InuYasha picked up his own sword.

"Try it." Naraku brought down the root towards InuYasha. He jumped out of the way and rushed towards Naraku. "You're dead! Wind Scar!" InuYasha raised the sword above his head and brought it down as a powerful Kaze no Kizu escaped form within the blade. Naraku didn't even try to move. The Kaze no Kizu hit with full force against the half demon, blowing him away.

Kirara landed and Miroku and Sango jumped off quickly. Kagome with Shippo in her arms, rushed up beside InuYasha. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

When the dust cleared, Kagura and Kanna stared blankly at the spot where Naraku had stood. Naraku had literally disappeared.

Breakdown

I can't take this

I need somewhere to go

I need you

I'm so restless

I don't know what to do

Cause we've had a rough times

From fighting all night

And now you're just slipping away

So just give me this chance

To make the wrongs right, to say:

Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine, this time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

(Simple Plan; Promise)

Yami Kagome: Hehehe…wow…hey! I got nice fan mail. This story is much better than the first or second one. Also, if I don't update and you really want to know what's going to happen…get me on AIM. My SN is Kuro Kagome. Bug me and I'll update I promise. So yeah and I'm gonna start on chapter 4 as soon as I post this chapter so hang in there with me. Look for my new chapters about this time on weekdays because this is the time my mom gets home and lets me on her laptop. -' I know, I know. RR please! Arigato! Ja Ne!


	4. Misama Root

"Where did he go?"

Kagura looked around uncertainly, looking for Naraku. Kanna sat there quietly, which annoyed Kagura.

Kirara sniffed the air and growled back.

"He's here." InuYasha confirmed.

But where?" Kagome looked carefully at the spot where he disappeared. Nothing but the crater marks form the Kaze no Kizu. _He has to be somewhere. If he did disappear then he—._

An arm around her waist and a sudden jump interrupted her thoughts. InuYasha landed carefully with Kagome and shippo. She gasped suddenly; a huge spider arm was sticking out of the ground where they were standing. "Oh, wow."

The spider arm pulled itself out of the ground and attached to the arm was Naraku.

"Nice disappearing act but you were way to slow." InuYasha mocked.

Naraku growled at him and a sudden miasma root shot out form under him. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and shippo again and leapt out of the way.

"Damn you, InuYasha."

InuYasha put down Kagome and shippo. "Stay here and don't move." InuYasha turned back around and rushed forward with his sword. He stopped short when he noticed another spider arm coming out form under Naraku. _He's gonna change into his true form._

"Believe you me, you fools. My miasma roots are more powerful than my sword." With that, dozens of roots shot out of him. Sango grabbed her weapon and threw it as hard as she could, chopping down the roots. InuYasha used his Kaze no Kizu and Miroku, his staff. One root shot past InuYasha but he was too slow to get it. He shook his head and didn't worry about it. "Alright Naraku, now I'm done with you."

Naraku laughed. "Are you sure you don't need to take care of something else?"

"What?"

A muffled yell came form behind him. InuYasha whipped around and Sango and Miroku gasped horrified.

Shippo shrieked and almost fainted. Kagome crumbled to her knees, gaping at the pain from the root that went through her shoulder and where her neck began and fell to her side.

"Kagome!" InuYasha threw the Tetsusaiga to the side and rushed towards her, only to trip on the broken bow. "Damn it!" InuYasha got up quickly and rushed over to Kagome.

"InuYasha, don't move her!" Sango followed by Miroku ran over to them. "You could hurt her even more if you move her."

"Then what the hell do you want me to do!" InuYasha yelled.

Shippo sniffed back a tear. "Kagome."

Sorrow, turned into rage quickly. InuYasha picked up the Tetsusaiga and turned angrily to Naraku. "You bastard! You're dead!"

"Go ahead, kill me, or at least try to. No matter what, she'll die before you do."

InuYasha stopped. Naraku was right, he couldn't kill him now. _Kagome comes first, and then I'll take care of that bastard._

Naraku's spider arms snapped off and he returned to his normal self. "Kagura, let's go."

Kagura gave Naraku a look of hate but obeyed him and left. InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku stood up. "You're not going after him?"

"What do you think Miroku?"

Sango stood up with Kagome's arm around her. She was awake, but her eyes showed that she was out of it. "I think we need to help Kagome before she dies on us."

"I'm fine." Kagome replied flatly.

"You're anything but fine, Kagome. We need to stop the bleeding first."

Sango pulled out her ponytail and used the tie to wrap it around Kagome's wound on her shoulder. Kagome made a small whimpering sound from the pain.

"Too tight?"

"N-No." It didn't even sound like Kagome's voice. It sounded like she was going to crack.

"Kirara!" Sango was able to hold her friend up long enough for Kirara to come over. "Can you take Kagome?"

"You guys take Kirara. Sango, let me have Kagome." InuYasha crouched down for Sango to put Kagome on his back. "We need to hurry."

So our open wounds will bleed

Until our veins run dry

Now we have to take this thorn

And tear it form our side

Agitaded at the fault line

Still agreed to disagree

You're connected to the heart

But tonight we'll set you free

So swallow the knife

Carve the way for your pride

Now our hands out tied

The problems lie within

So we pray for night to start all over again.

Even now as I Wright this down

All pretensions disappear

Now our impulses will bite

A the ankles of our fear

Words are spoken

Words are broken down

So let's make this night

Be out last mistake

(Story of The Year; Swallow the Knife)

Yami Kagome: I highly recommend that CD. Story of the Year is tight. It's hard rock, if you don't like hard rock, well then…I dunno. - O well! Chapter 4 is done so no complaining form ya'll! RR! Arigato! JA NE!


	5. The Spider Scar

The light streamed through the open window. Kagome tried sitting up, but her right arm wouldn't cooperate. Defeated, Kagome sank back under the covers. Her shirt was stained with her own blood, something she had least expected, and was dressed in her spare miko outfit.

Once again, Kagome tried to sit up, making the pain in her shoulder and neck worse.

"You shouldn't try to sit up or even move yet, Kagome. You might hurt yourself." Sango warned her.

Kagome fell back and sighed. "More hurt than I already am? That's not possible."

"It is if you keep moving." InuYasha snapped at her.

Kagome sighed again. "Whatever."

Miroku laughed lightly at this and stood up.

"Where're you going Miroku?" Sango looked up at him.

"I need to get out of here for a while, maybe you should come with me."

Sango scoffed. "Yeah right, no thanks."

Miroku bent down next to her. "Look, it's clear that InuYasha is upset about this but he won't show or say anything in front of us."

Sango nodded. "Then let's go." Both of them got up quickly and left.

"There's something wrong with them." InuYasha said flatly.

Kagome attempted to get up again and sat up clutching her wound in pain.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Kagome refused to let pain stop her. She wasn't even sure how large the wound was, only that the pain from it was killing her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see it. Sango had checked it out earlier and looked scared to see it. Kagome lifted the shirt collar and peered down at her shoulder. It was disgusting. It had already scabbed over and was cracking form the looks of it. (Yami: Ugh…similar experience…nasty…xx )

Kagome was sickened at the very sight of it and started to cover it back up.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome jumped a little form the voice that startled her. She forgot that InuYasha was even there in the corner behind him. He got up and sat down next to her.

"What?"

InuYasha looked a little nervous about saying what he was going to say. "Can I—?"

Kagome nodded before he finished and pulled down her right sleeve. A spider like scab cracked around her neck and shoulder. "How bad is it?" Kagome asked being non-able to see it for herself.

InuYasha also looked sickened. It was like the same mark that Kohaku-kun, Naraku and Kagura had on their backs.

"Well? InuYasha, is it that bad?"

InuYasha didn't answer at first. "That spider mark…" His voice trailed off and he became silent again. He didn't need to go on. Kagome realized at once what had really happened to her. "Oh…"

Suddenly, the pain form the wound intensified. Kagome clutched the scar and actually started to rip it off. It made a sickening sticky noise as warm glue like substance clung to her skin. InuYasha leaned back. "Wha-What the hell?"

A dark red mark was left on her skin form the scar. In an instant, the scar turned into a spider. Kagome shrieked and threw it as far away form her as she could. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha got up and crushed the spider with the scabbard of the Tetsusaiga. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know." Kagome checked her shoulder before pulling her sleeve in again. "InuYasha, it already scabbed over!" Kagome moved her arm around. It didn't hurt as much as it had earlier. "What's his plan for me?" Kagome asked herself.

"Hmm?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha "Naraku; what's his plan for me? Why do this to me?"

"He wants the jewel shards you have." InuYasha answered. "It isn't that hard to figure it out."

"Then why not just kill me and take the shards for himself?"

"Because Naraku doesn't want to get his hands that dirty. He probably plans to control you just like he is with Kohaku."

"Kohaku-kun has a shard in him. That's how Naraku is controlling him but me—. I don't understand it."

"What don't you get?" InuYasha asked, frustrated.

"He needs a jewel shard to control me…doesn't he?"

InuYasha sat back down next to her "Look, just don't worry about it. Naraku isn't going to do anything to you before getting through me—I mean us." InuYasha rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Sure you do._

"L-look, the point is, Naraku isn't going to _do _anything to you." InuYasha promised and hugged her. "So don't worry about it.

Kagome welcomed the hug, gratefully. _"Don't worry about it."? How can I not?_

We talked about our lives

Until the sun came up

Now I'm thinking about

How I wish I could go back

Just for one more day

One more day with you

Everytime I see your face

Everytime you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

But ever since you walked away

You left my life in disarray

All I want is one more day

It's all I need

One more day with you

Yami Kagome-sniff- I luv that song…o yeah right…well anyway I'm getting really good reviews for this story. I wasn't sure where it was going and in this chapter I was going to announce that I was going to drop this story…but since you all luv it so much, I'm gonna keep going. - Because I luv yall! …ok yeah well…look for chapter 6 really soon. And plz keep RR. Arigato! JA NE!


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: Ok, does it look like I own InuYasha or anybody else? .…………………………………Ok I don't. -'

Kagome was quiet the rest of the day. She sat in the corner by the door with Kirara and Shippo while the others went on with the normal things. Except nobody left the hut. Her scar had burned and cracked all day. Kagome was tempted to rip it off again like she had earlier. But this time it was more painful and when she touched it, her hand and shoulder burned. Once more she tried to pull it off but it pained her to do so. Kagome sighed. _Does Kohaku have to go through this too?_

"Kagome? How's your shoulder, any better?" Sango had asked for the fifth time that day.

Kagome sighed again. "It's alright."

"Well don't try to pull it off again. Remember what happened earlier?" InuYasha had reminded her.

Kagome scoffed loudly. "I knooow. I know!"

Kagome hit her head on the wall and everyone straitened up. "Um…Kagome?"

Kagome leaned up against the wall and gazed hollowly at nothing. Sango set down next to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome shrugged without looking away. "I'm fine."

Miroku and InuYasha gave Kagome a worried glance. Sango rubbed Kagome's shoulder sympathetically. _A little pain wouldn't stop Kagome. Something else is wrong…_

When Kagome wouldn't say anything, Sango got back up and sat down again next to Miroku. "Something else is wrong…" Sango whispered.

"What do you think it is?" Miroku whispered back

"I don't know. Is it really the pain or something else?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Nah, no way. Kagome is a_ lot _stronger than that. She isn't gonna let _this _stop her."

"That's what I'm worried about. Maybe it's—."

As soon as Sango stopped talking, an arrow shot between her and Miroku and was lodged into the wall inches from InuYasha's face…

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.

I know.

I'm gonna smile and not get worried.

I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.

And better now

Anyone can find the same white pills.

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.

And she's not breathing back.

Anything but bother me.

(It takes my pain away)

Nevermind these are horrid times.

Oh oh oh

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away!

(Jimmy Eat World; Pain)

YamiKagome: "Isn't you cute! Huh? Aren't you cute! –'.' – ." ……….Hm? Oh sorry, I was talking to my yami youkai neko. Her name is Dory. Heh…oh sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't updated and I was getting angry fan mail. -' SO I updated. SO I'll make the next chapter extra better KK? Shit, I gotta go or my moms gonna kill me. Keep READING AND REVIEWING! ARIGATO AND JA NE!


	7. Total Control

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone else… I don't own InuYasha or anyone else… I don't own InuYasha or anyone else…hehe its therapy -'

Sango got back up and sat down again next to Miroku. "Something else is wrong…" Sango whispered.

"What do you think it is?" Miroku whispered back

"I don't know. Is it really the pain or something else?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Nah, no way. Kagome is a_ lot _stronger than that. She isn't gonna let _this _stop her."

"That's what I'm worried about. Maybe it's—."

As soon as Sango stopped talking, an arrow shot between her and Miroku and was lodged into the wall inches from InuYasha's face.

All three of them stood up quickly. Shippo grabbed Kirara and backed up. Kagome stood, leaning against the wall with the bow clutched in both hands. Her bangs were matted to her forehead from her sweating too much. Her eyes were deep brown, showing no life as she stood there gasping with that glazed look in her eyes.

"H-h-help…'m sorry." Kagome uttered quietly and collapsed to her side.

"Kagome!" Shippo let go of Kirara and both of them rushed over to her. Sango and Miroku waited for InuYasha to move but the only movement he made was grabbing the arrow out of the wall and snapping it in half. "I'll kill him."

Before he had time to get to the door, Miroku and Sango grabbed both of his arms and stopping him. "You can't go without a lead InuYasha. How are we going to find Naraku if you don't know where he is? It's like the time when Kirara ran away; you told Sango yourself: You need a lead."

"I'll find him. I don't know how but I will."

Sango spoke up next. "It's going to take all of his to find him so we can't go without Kagome. We wait until she's better then we can leave."

Kagome struggled to sit up. "Naraku has jewel shards." It was hard for her to get out that much.

Shippo jumped off her shoulder. "So what?"

"He has jewel shards; he's close. I can sense the jewel shards."

Sango knelt down beside her. "Are you sure it's Naraku and not another demon?"

"There are too many shards." Kagome gasped lightly. "It's him."

"So you want to try and get up?" Sango asked, worriedly.

"I—want to kill him—so I need to find him—as fast as I can." Kagome took deep breaths between words. She felt as if her shoulder would burn right off.

"He _is_ controlling her." Sango realized.

Kagome grunted as she lifted herself p into a sitting position. "He isn't…" Her voice trailed off and she grew silent.

"What are you saying? Kagome?" Sango tried to make eye contact with her but Kagome was in too much pain and shut her eyes as she clutched her burning shoulder.

"Naraku isn't controlling her." Miroku realized. "Kagome needs a shard in her for Naraku to control her."

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome. "She's doing this on her own. Kagome—tried to kill us on her own free will."

Culture was the seed of proliferation but it's gotten melded

Into an inharmonic whole, to an inharmonic whole.

Consciousness has plagued us and we cannot shake it

Though we think we're in control, though we think we're in control.

Questions that besiege us in life are testament of our helplessness.

There's no vestige of a beginning, no prospect of an end.

When we all disintegrate it will all happen again, yeah.

Time is so rock solid in the minds of the hordes but they can't

Explain why it should slip away, explain why it should slip away.

History and future are the comforts of our curiosity but here we are

Rooted in the present day, rooted in the present day

(Bad Religion; No Control)

Yami Kagome: Sorry this almost had no point to it guys. I had a huge brain block and forgot everything. I need to find my notebook…it's somewhere in that hellhole of a room. -' OK but if anyone wants to really push me to make it better, I'm on AIM right now at Kuro Kagome. (And it's Thursday, 7:42 PM Central) So with that READ AND REVIEW PLZ! Arigato and JA NE!


	8. He's Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anyone else…. or do I? As you can see…therapy is not helping… -

Loud snapping branches and twigs startled Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha who woke up instantly. Someone was close but it was hard to guess who it was. Mixed scents filled the air so that it was impossible for InuYasha to determine who was out there. Kirara growled loudly at the outside intruder.

"Kirara." Sango hushed and motioned over to Kagome who was asleep next to InuYasha. She had been in so much pain it made her tired which put her to sleep quickly. Shippo was curled in ball next to her.

The sound of a small tree falling woke him up making his tail stand on end like a cat. "What was that!"

InuYasha hit him hard on the head. "Shut up; it's probably nothing." He hissed.

Another sound of a falling tree. Miroku glanced back at InuYasha. "What's your definition of 'nothing', InuYasha?"

Miroku and InuYasha got up to investigate what as outside. Two trees were cut down and branches were scattered everywhere.

"How can branches and trees fall down like that?" Miroku looked around for a glimpse of a demon.

"The didn't fall. The cut-off is too perfect; someone cut it down."

Sango emerged from the door helping Kagome. "What's happening out here?"

InuYasha ignored Sango's question. "You sure you should be walking around Kagome?"

"I gotta. He's here for me."

"Who's here?"

Before the question was answered, rattling chains came to a hearing point. A small and slender figure emerged from the shadows. Sango recognized who it was almost instantly. "Kohaku-kun!"

Kohaku, swinging his skiff around on its chain came forward. Sango let go of Kagome and rushed forward to Kohaku. "Kohaku-kun…"

Something was different this time. Kohaku's eyes weren't a solid brown like before. He had come here on his own.

Kohaku walked around Sango over to Kagome. InuYasha held Kagome up and sneered at Kohaku. He was still very suspicious of Kohaku and didn't trust him.

Kohaku looked Kagome in the eye. "Naraku is coming for you. He's upset; he can't control you."

Kagome held her breath and waited for him to continue.

"Get away while you still can. I'd hurry if I were you." He grunted and his eyes were a solid brown once again. He threw his skiff passed Kagome and hit the huts side.

"You little—." InuYasha made a grab for Kohaku but Kagome held him back.

"Thank you—Kohaku-kun."

Kohaku retrieved his skiff and turned around to run back in the forest. Sango grabbed his shoulders. "Kohaku-kun…"

Kohaku brushed her hand off his shoulder. "Take my advice sister: Get her out of here. Don't let her end up like me."

With that he ran back and disappeared into the forest. Sango didn't seem as upset like she thought she would have. _Kohaku-kun called me his sister. He's helping Kagome. He's breaking free of Naraku._

Kagome turned around and ran back into the hut and tripped on her bag. She sat down and pulled down her sleeve. The scar had grown to double it's size and was now throbbing like it had a heartbeat of it's own.

"That's it!" Kagome strained. "It does have a heartbeat of it's own! Naraku is reincarnating something inside me!"

Lost and broken

Hopeless and lonely

Smiling on the outside

Hurt beneath my skin

My eyes are fading

My soul is bleeding

I'll try to make it seem okay

But my faith is wearing thin

So help me heal these wounds

They've been open for way too long

Help me fill this soul

Even though this is not your fault

But I'm open

And I'm bleeding

All over your brand new rug

And I need someone to help me sew them up

Yami Kagome: Okay…no one gets mad at me but I won't be able to post a new chapter for a week! So you guys fantasize what will happen and then I'll post. My mom and dad are going to Florida and they're taking the laptop with them. My old PC won't even turn on so I can't post! Sorry-' Sorry everyone I gotta go. You guys can e-mail me at I've had a few ppl ask me for that so…yeah. Keep READING AND REVIEWING! Arigato and JA NE!


	9. You're Safe For Now

* * *

Disclaimer: Therapy is SO not helping me. So evn though I don't I'll PRETEND that Inu-kun belongs to me…yhaha…hahahahhaha…. ok im done

HIII! Did yall miss me…no…. well alright…it's the story u missed I guess. Oh well here's the long awaited chapter.

Now more determined than ever to get rid of the scar, Kagome trudged along with the group.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be up?" Sango fell back and walked along beside her friend.

"I have to be up if I'm gonna go kill Naraku." Kagome growled looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at myself for letting this happen to me."

"You and me both." InuYasha scoffed silently.

Sango sighed. "Still, Kagome, Kirara would have no problem carrying you—." Sango glanced up at the injured neko youkai on top of Shippo's head. Kirara had breathed in too much miasma and wouldn't transform.

"—if she wasn't poisoned she would have no problem." Sango recovered quickly.

Kagome nodded in gratitude. "Thank you Sango, I'm grateful. But…like I told InuYasha: If I'm going ta fight Naraku then I have to build up my strength."

"_You're _going to fight!" Sango could hardly believe it. "InuYasha, you're going to let _her fight?" _Sango's voice was high and squeaky. InuYasha didn't answer her.

"Hello! Kohaku said that Naraku was going to kill her. And Kagome has no control over herself—!" Miroku and InuYasha tuned Sango out while Kagome walked along side her sighing.

"I think Kagome can handle herself, right Kirara?" Shippo glanced up at the neko. She meowed weakly.

"Poor Kirara. Next time we reach a village we should find some kind of antidote for her. Maybe we can find something for Kagome's pain in her shoulder." Sango observed.

InuYasha had had enough and exploded. "What's the deal Sango? I never see you talk this much and now here you are and you won't shut up!"

Sango growled. "What!"

Kagome sighed deeply. _Kikyou. _She thought quietly. That memory of her and Kikyou being stuck in that cave together came back to her.

Flashback

"Don't worry. We're going to get out of here; I promise."

"With one jewel shard, I'm free of Naraku."

"Huh?" Kikyou had changed the subject so quick that it threw Kagome off track.

"I'm free of Naraku not only because of that human heart but I have a jewel shard that keeps him away from me."

Kagome thought about this and realized it made a lot of sense.

End of Flash Back

_If that's true…then I'm safe from Naraku. _Kagome thought about this with her head down. She came back into the present when InuYasha stopped her from walking any farther. "What—?"

The ground came to an end and veered straight down a steep and sharp looking cliff. The only way to get across was a beat up old rope bridge. It creaked when the wind blew it lightly from left to right.

Miroku shook his head. "No, this isn't safe. WE have to go around."

Kagome, who refused to give up, stepped forward.

"Kagome, stay back." Sango warned. Miroku shot her an annoyed look. "InuYasha is right, you _are _talking too much."

Kagome put one foot on the bridge and creaked loudly under her weight. One part side of the bridge, the rope was coming untangled and looked like it was about to snap. Kagome gripped the good rope tightly and put another foot on the bridge.

"Kagome! That bridge isn't gonna hold you!" InuYasha yelled at her.

Kagome didn't look back. "I can make it." She said more to herself than the others.

"But, Kagome—." InuYasha protested. Sango started to follow her but she stopped. _I would follow her…but the Hiraikotsu would probably be too much weight. _

The boards creaked loudly over Kagome's weight and the wind blew it back and forth. Kagome put used her free hand to hold her skirt down and kept on walking. Sango and Miroku watched unmoving while InuYasha twitched with every creak from the boards.

_One false move and I'm done for. _Kagome peered down at what waited for her if she messed up. It was a long way down but a loud sound that sounded like a river. Kagome glanced behind her. It was too late to turn back now. And even if she did, she wouldn't make it…

So here I go

I'll dive right in

Break through the waves

Straight to the ocean floor

And although my hands are shaking

I lie perfectly still

Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down

And I know I'm buried too far down

To feel the warmth from the sun again

(Story of the Year; Dive Right In)

Yami Kagome: Well, I hope everyone is happy. Sorry it took so long. O well…here it is…I really hope ur happy! Read and REVIEW PLZ! ARIGATO AND JA NE!


	10. Naraku's Plan and Kagura's Slavery

Disclaimer: I hate therapy…i really do…o.k. d-d-don't…ooooooooown….I-I-InuY-Y-Yasha!…..jeeze this is hard.!

Kagome jumped form the last board to the other side of the ground. "Alright! I made it…"

Sango sighed relieved. "Kagome! Stay there and we'll come and aro—InuYasha!"

InuYasha pushed past Miroku and dashed carefully across the old bridge.

InuYasha stopped in the middle. _It's not as old as it looks…_

Kagome moved to the side of the bridge for InuYasha. When he reached the end he looked back at the others. "See? It's fine." As soon as he said this, the last board from the rope bridge snapped. Kagome gasped. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand from a reflex of hers.

"InuYasha!" Kagome grabbed his hand before he was out of reach. "InuYasha…hang on!" Kagome strained as she held on to the wooded post that held up the rope.

"You don't let go!" He shot back.

Kagome nodded. "You don't have to worry about that." Kagome tried to pull him up.

_I know I don't._

Miroku pulled his hand away. "Even though I really appreciate that you have feelings for me…well, sometimes it hurts."

Sango blushed. "Sorry, Miroku. It just scared me, that's all."

Miroku hugged her. Sango tried to pull away. "Miroku! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, Sango…"

Sango sighed. "Miroku…sometimes you know—hmm!" Sango felt a familiar hand where it shouldn't be. Another one of her reflexes kicked in and she slapped him. Kagome and InuYasha looked up to see what had happened. Sango was breathing really hard with her right hand clenched into a fist. Shippo's tail was really fluffy like a scared kitty cats.

(Within Naraku's Barrier and Castle.)

Naraku sat silently against a wall, eyes unmoving from the almost whole Shikon Jewel in his hand. Kagome ahs two jewel shards, his captive slave, Kohaku, had one jewel shard, Kouga had one or two, Kuro had one, and there were a few more in Kagome's time that he didn't know about and had no way to obtain them.

Those thoughts and more were always with him which angered him so. But the one thought that held more power over those thoughts, was the one that he had almost the whole jewel.

The flame from the lantern flickered as a figure moved outside the room. Naraku did not look up. "Kagura, I know you're out there; you can't fool me."

Kagura gulped silently. She had almost reached the castle's exit. She would have proceeded except for the thought of Naraku having her heart, her very life, in the palm of his hand, quite literally. Kagura folded up her silk fan with a quick snap of her wrist and the loud _snap _alarmed her for she had not meant to sound so frustrated.

To her surprise, Naraku did nothing. Kagura turned to go back only to bump into her sister, Kanna. "Do not sneak up on me like that, Kanna!" Kanna left no indication that she was the bit embarrassed by her sister's reaction. She walked around Kagura and into Naraku's room and sat across from him.

Naraku tilted his head up to Kanna. "Show me Kanna. Show me where Kagome is." Kanna's mirror glowed a soft blue at his request and the image of Kagome holding on to InuYasha appeared.

Naraku growled loudly, "InuYasha!" _She's still alive. _

Kagura walked in silently. By the sound of Naraku's angry tone, she could tell that Kagome was still alive which made her a bit happy.

_She's still alive. I thought I had gotten her._ Naraku growled frustrated to himself.

Kagura chuckled at his expense. Seeing Naraku in agony, pain, and above all, anger, made her forget all about her slavery.

"That's enough!" Naraku almost pushed the mirror away from him. "I wish to see no more."

Naraku got up and walked out of his room in deep thought. "I'll just have to try harder." He said aloud. He stopped suddenly. Kagura was behind him as she thought he had expected her to follow him. "Kagura, I need your help…"

(Back with the gang…)

A small gust of wind and Kagura appeared overhead along with Sanyousho (Spelling? Its those poison wasps' things of Naraku's. If you know who to spell it…tell me!) Everyone looked up to see Kagura overhead on her silk feather.

"Oh, great. Just what we need to make things worse." Kagome yelled loud enough for Kagura to hear her. Kagura sighed heavily.

"Kagome…" Her voice trailed off before she could say the rest.

Kagome tightened her grip and looked up. Kagura held the look the fear and hate and remorse all at the same time. Finally, she made up her mind and flipped out her silk fan. "Forgive me."

Kagome remained still. Kagura or Naraku was no threat to her as long as she had the shards.

Kagura flicked her fan and a powerful gust blew their way. Kagura only tightened her grip and looked the other way. InuYasha used his other arm to shield himself.

Kagome felt a slight tug at he neck and the string around the jewel shards bottle snapped and the jar rolled the other way.

"No! The shards!" Kagome tried to reach for the bottle but stopped herself. If she let go of the post, she and InuYasha were done for.

Kagura flipped her fan close and sat back to wait for Naraku's next move.

(Naraku's Castle)

Kanna's mirror showed what Kagura had just accomplished and he smiled evilly. Kagome had no protection. And now, he would finish her off and InuYasha.

So this is it

This is my life

This is my time

It's ending tonight

I made my mistakes

I tried to live right

Stepped out of the darkness into the light

And when I'm gone

Will they remember

Will they mourn

Will they move on

When my sad songs for lonely son

His time has come his life is done

And tonight

We'll celebrate the end

Of this life

And we'll sing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Whhooaa aaooohh

It's alright

This is a night like we've began

With open arms

This is the way

The way I'll meet my maker tonight

Yami Kagome: Hey…sorry it kind of took em a while. I've been reading this really good fic called "Kagraku." It's really good and I've added this author to my list because they're incredibly talented. So read it, its really cool. Alright well "Blind Justice" is on so I'm outta here. Oh, and too everyone who keeps reviewing. ARIGATO! JA NE!


	11. Hold On Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't I don't I don't I don't own nuthin! And nuthin is InuYasha so hahaha………yeah…GAH! WAIT! I MEAN THAT IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE!

Kagome felt not one heartbeat but two. One from her own heart and the other in her shoulder. A sharp pain ran through her body as she struggled to hang on. InuYasha felt Kagome's grip relaxing and he started to panic.

Kagura looked on helpless from above with the wasps surrounding her knowing if she made one false move, Naraku would kill her.

Sango and Miroku started to cross the bridge and it the ropes started to snap stopping them in their tracks.

InuYasha growled at them "If Kagome doesn't kill me, you two will!" Kagome started to say "SIT!" but stopped herself and made a note to herself to give him one later.

(Naraku's castle)

Naraku was watching out for two things: A false move from Kagura and Kagome to pass out from the pain. Naraku didn't need a jewel shard to control her since apart of him was now apart of Kagome. But as long as Kagome had the jewel shards, his powers were useless against her. So he made Kagura make the jewel shards out of reach; Kagome was as vulnerable to him as Kagura and Kohaku was…

(Back at the bridge.)

Kagome was tempted to rip her whole arm off if it meant the pain was going stop. She was tempted to do that, but she absolutely refused to let go of InuYasha.

Kagura sighed deeply. "Naraku will kill you if you don't do something."

Kagome hung her head. "Kill me, huh?" She looked up and glared at Kagura. "No, I refuse to die by Naraku. I need my revenge first! Anybody else but Naraku can kill me, _after _I kill him." Kagome grunted and pulled back her arm. InuYasha used his other arm to lift himself up and over on to land. "See, Kagome, it wasn't that hard."

Kagome stood up and backed up to give InuYasha room. "It's not that hard' he says." Kagome mimicked under her breath. "You try holding you up then we'll talk." Sango let out a breath she had been holding ever since she stepped onto the bridge. "They're okay."

(Naraku's Castle Again)

Naraku jumped to his feet furious. "That damn girl! She can't possibly be that strong!" Kanna looked into her own mirror. "Kagura, she can kill her."

"No one is going to kill that girl but me. She's escaped me too many times now." Naraku growled.

Kanna, who along with everyone else wanted Naraku dead, spoke again, "Kagura is apart of you is he not?"

Naraku glared down at the white soulless youkai. "Go on Kanna…"

Kanna continued in an empty tone. "She's apart of you. You through Kagura can kill Kagome."

Naraku sat down again now calm. "You make sense for someone who doesn't have a soul."

Kanna didn't show any emotion by that comment but she was very upset by it. "I do not need a soul to know what you should have already knew." She shot back.

Naraku was too deep in thought to catch the insult. "Yes, yes. Kagura kills Kagome, _I _kill Kagome."

(Back With The Others)

Kagome grabbed the bottle that held the two jewel shards.

Kagura watched on somewhat satisfied Naraku had lost—until she heard a small dark voice echo in the back of her head. "_Kill her, now!"_

"_She has the jewel shards, you can't do anything."_

"_I can't? You use your wind powers to slice that girl in half. I'll kill her through you."_

"_You may hold my heart but you are not me."_

"_Quiet or I'll squeeze that 'heart' of yours until it's nothing but ashes once more."_

Kagura gulped. As much as she wanted Kagome to win this, she wasn't going to risk her life. She flipped out her silk fan and prayed that they had another plan.

This world, this world is cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bare

Your days you say they're way too long

And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go thru

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

(Good Charlotte; Hold On)

Yami Kagome: oooh….wat Kagura gonna do? Heh, only I know so keep guessing. I might have a second chapter done by tonight! SO just watch for it. Oh and to all u GC fans…I know how the song goes I just wanted to get the whole song in so I shortened it so don't sue me…plz! Oh well, Keep reading and reviewing! Arigato and JA NE!


	12. Slaves

Disclaimer: woohoo! Yeah Hi! Since I like, suck at writing disclaimers my cuzin, Kilala2tail is going to do it for me. La?

Kilala2tail (La): Wow, you do suck! So anyway…Shel does not own InuYasha or anything else and THANK GOD she does not own me…. that would be pretty sad wouldn't it?

Kuro Kagome: My REAL name. That's my SN on everything! I just used Yami becuz—

Kilala2tail: We know so get to the point and type ur chapter, okay!

Kuro Kagome: Whatever…Hey can you change ur name on FanFiction?

La: …..Duh!

Shel: AWESOME! Hey from now on….it ain't YamiKagome it's Kuro Kagome!

La: It's been taken.

Shel: Daaaaaaamn! Wait I got it!

La: Oh boy…

Kur0 Kagome: THIS IS MY NEW NAME GUYS!

La: Lol! U made the 'o' a zero! Smart!

Shel: Yeah, now on with the story!

Kagura flipped out her silk fan and only prayed that they had another plan. "Dance of Blades!" She grunted and flung her silk fan forward that threw out many sharp blades of wind.

Kagome looked up only to see Kagura attacking her and her friends.

"Kagome!" InuYasha grabbed her and jumped onto the bridge. "Let's go!" InuYasha sat Kagome down gently and all five of them turned around to head the opposite way.

"Hang on!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's sleeve to stop him from running into a blade, which snapped the whole bridge in half!

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and the bridge with another and crashed into the side of a cliff, smashing the tips of his fingers. "Ow, damn it that stings!" Sango gripped his hand. "Hang on Miroku or we'll both fall!"

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around InuYasha's neck as he held onto a piece of rope with one arm around her waist. "You're lucky I'm good at this now." InuYasha remarked.

Kagura flipped back her fan and her feather lowered to eye level of Kagome. "Keep those jewel shards with you or all four of us will be dead." Kagura warned through gritted teeth and fangs.

"All four of us?" Kagome repeated confused.

"You, me, Kohaku and Kanna. Naraku will kill us all if he doesn't get what he wants. He can't with you having the jewel shards but he can't do anything about that. But don't you dare try anything heroic like earlier. I'm sure that pissed him off good." Kagura explained calmly.

"You sure seem to know a lot about Naraku's plan of his. You in on it too?" InuYasha asked glaring at her.

"In on Naraku's plan? I wish that damned demon to hell a long time ago."

"So you're trying to go behind his back to kill him also." Miroku said aloud.

"Naraku controls her too so she only wants what we want." Sango added.

"InuYasha hang on." Kagome said before reaching for the jewel shard bottle with her right hand. She took out a shard and held it out to Kagura.

"You're gonna need this if you plan to help us." Kagome said anger in her tone.

Kagura started at the shard with wide eyes. "And how do you know I won't sue this at my own expense?"

"Yeah, Kagome, how do you?" InuYasha said quietly.

"She is going to use it at her expense. She's going to help us. Now take it before I change my mind!" Kagome said frustrated. She needed to hurry so Naraku wouldn't guess what was going on. No doubt he was watching from somewhere.

Kagura swiped at it and tucked in her bun in her hair.

Kagome stuffed the bottle back. "I'm not sure what that will do, but if what you say is true, Naraku won't be able to hurt you."

Kagura glanced at the wasps that were closing in on her. "My gratitude to you. After that scar is gone, come and I will return this to you."

With that, a huge ball of wind surrounded the wind demon and her wasps and as it disappeared so did she.

(Naraku's Castle)

Naraku had lost view on Kagura and sighed. "If that's all we can do…"

Kanna had purposely moved the view on the mirror. She and Kagura were risking their very lives to help the others. But what did Naraku have on her? She had no soul or heart. Could she be the only one of the four slaves free of Naraku?

(Back At The Bridge.)

InuYasha once again lifted himself over onto land. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. "See, it's not that hard."

"Would you let it go?" Kagome said glaring at him.

On the other side, Miroku and Sango got up and over at the same time. Miroku looked at his right hand. There was a deep gash on the tips of his fingers.

"You're lucky your fingers didn't get chopped off, Miroku." Sango observed.

"Miroku sighed. "Thank you for that wonderful image Sango."

Shippo was all fluffed up like a cat clinging onto Sango's ponytail. "Shippo… have you been there this whole time?"

Shippo popped off and his hair and tail returned to normal. "Yes I have." He landed on the ground and looked back at InuYasha and Kagome. "Oh, how are we going to get over there?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at Shippo. Shippo shook his head. "Nope! No way!"

Sango bent down to his eye level. "Shippo, please."

"No way!"

Miroku sighed. "This argument will take forever." Then called over to Kagome and InuYasha. "You two go on ahead and we'll catch up with you."

"Hurry Miroku!" Kagome called back then she and InuYasha turned around and started in the opposite direction.

Miroku looked down at Shippo and Sango who were still arguing whether Shippo would transform and fly over to the other side. "This is so pointless."

Despite the burning pain that was now slowly fading away, Kagome was running at full speed.

"You sure are determined Kagome." InuYasha said who was right next to her.

"Yeah well, wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah, I am. You have a plan?"

"Yep. We find Naraku and kill him."

"Well duh, I meant besides that! That will get you killed!"

"That's always your plan isn't it?"

"It's different for me!"

Kagome sighed. "You're hopeless."

InuYasha scoffed. "You're hopeless!"

Kagome laughed. "Shut up, we're both hopeless!"

Hard days made me,

Hard nights shaped me

I don't know they somehow saved me

And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing

I take what I want

Take what I need

You say it's wrong but it's right for me

I won't look down

Won't say I'm sorry

I know that only God can judge me

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same

Am I just running in place?

If I stubble and I fall

Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless

I'm lost and I know this

I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say

I'm troublesome,

I've fallen

I'm angry at my father

It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care

Keep moving on!

Kuro Kagome: Okay so how did everyone like that! This is my new name so don't get confused! I'll continue to update but I'm dealing with a tragedy. If everyone could have a moment of silence for one of my best friends on the whole world, Justin Anglin, was killed Thursday March 20 at 11:34 PM by his little brother who accidentally shot his older brother with a gun. ……………………


	13. Rain

Disclaimer: Hii…it's me, Kilala2tail. Since Kur0 has no HTML skills what so ever, I'm still gonna write her disclaimers. SO she does not own anything of InuYasha except a plushy, 102 episodes on 20 tapes, (WHICH IS ILLEGAL!) and both movies. Anything else…. nope. Oh well, here's chapter 13.

Shel: _I _suck at writing disclaimers! Feh!

* * *

Miroku and Sango were trying to get Shippo to take them to the bridge but he refused.

"I won't do it. I'm not gonna do it."

Sango sighed frustrated. "Shippo! C'mon! InuYasha and Kagome are probably far ahead of us by now."

Shippo looked up at the sky. It had gotten really dark and cloudy. He felt a drop of rain on his head and he flinched. "Oh great. Now I'm defiantly not flying you guys over this bridge!" He turned around and sat down his back to them. "You find your own way to get across."

Miroku tapped his staff against the ground a few times. "Shippo let me reason with you a bit…"

* * *

A loud pounding noise a high-pitched yell came from the direction of the bridge. Kagome stopped and looked back. "What was that?"

InuYasha stopped too and looked in that direction. "Sounded like Shippo."

Thunder rumbled above once and it started to pour down rain. Kagome pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Isn't this wonderful?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"C'mon and hurry up!" InuYasha turned back around and ran down the path.

Kagome adjusted the rope on her quiver and ran after him. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Kagura appeared before her sister, Kanna, in a wind vortex. "Did he see me?"

Kanna shook her head. "He's on to you though. Be careful." She said weakly.

Kagura pulled out Kagome's jewel shard she gave her and it glowed brightly. Kanna didn't show any sign of emotion and she didn't say a word but Kagura chuckled lightly at her amazement. "Surprised, now, are you? Kagome has leant this to me. As long as we have this, I cannot be controlled, or you."

Kanna walked past her sister and down the hallway. "I do not have to worry about Naraku controlling me."

Kagura wasn't sure she understood her right. "What?"

Kanna shook her head. "Kagome will die anyway. Naraku—he is growing something inside her."

Kagura's grew wide. She knew what Kagome would be going through, for she wasn't free at all.

* * *

Kagome's foot slipped out from under her and she landed in the soft mud. "Ghrr…this is just great!"

InuYasha skidded to a stop and almost slipped himself. "Hurry and get up."

Kagome didn't seem to hear him. "How will we find Naraku when it's raining like this?"

InuYasha crossed his arms in front of him. "Hurry up."

Kagome shook her head and didn't reply to him. "How am I going to get rid of this thing?" She asked no one in particular.

"You take forever just to get up." InuYasha had run out of patience and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"InuYasha put me down!"

"No chance." InuYasha took a huge jump then started running in the direction of Naraku's scent. "If we're gonna find Naraku, then we have to hurry."

Kagome gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine. Then let's go."

"Good."

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

Til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always say

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

Kur0: You guys really like this fic, don't you? A lot of you are saying that it's confusing. Now, why Case Closed was cancelled, _that's _confusing. This…well okay this is confusing. But trust me, you'll get it. I have a lot more planned for this but I'm also gonna try and get up another fic to keep you guys interested in me. Its kinda like the second chapter to my fic "Jealous Hearts" …except the chapter has chapters…now _that's _confusing.


	14. Kuro's Hut

Disclaimer: It's me, La, again! Shel does not own anything. The only thing that she owns illegally is in a plastic bag in her closet—

Shel: (Covers La's mouth) SHHH! **_They don't need to know that!_**

La: (muffled) M Sarwy

Shel: Whatever.

* * *

InuYasha continued to follow Naraku's scent with Kagome shaking in his arms. Her hair was soaking wet as well as her clothes and since she had one her school uniform, it wasn't much to keep her from being so cold in the freezing rain.

InuYasha's ears twitched as Kagome's breaths came out short and gasping. Kagome buried her face in her hands and sneezed.

"You sure are risking a lot Kagome. Getting yourself sick isn't going to help us much."

Kagome sighed loudly and slumped her head against InuYasha's chest. "I just want all this to be done. And I'm not sick, someone is probably talking about me behind my back."

"Yeah, you wish."

Kagome sniffed. "Yeah I do, then I wouldn't be sick."

* * *

Shippo popped from his pink little bubble for to his regular cute fox form and landed swiftly on the ground. "I hope you all are happy." He said, snatching the magic leaf from the air only to be pounded and flattened by Miroku and Sango who landed on top of him. "Yep, thanks Shippo." Miroku said looking around. "Yeah thanks a lot." Sango said smiling and brushing herself off. The rain was starting to let up a little but the thunder was louder then ever.

"You think Kagome and InuYasha is alright?" Sango asked looking up at the dark and cloudy sky.

"I'm sure they're fine, really."

Shippo pulled Miroku's foot off his head. "Wish I could say the same for me, Miroku!"

"Whoops. Sorry Shippo." Miroku and Sango stepped off of the little fox demon. Shippo jumped up with Kirara (Hey, I don't remember doing anything with Kirara before…o well it's my fic.)

"Yeah right, I'm sure you mean that."

"Let's not argue over something so pointless. We have to catch up with Kagome." Sango raised her weapon over her head and looked at the others to see if they would agree.

Miroku nodded. "Alright, let's go find them."

* * *

Moments passed, and Kagome hadn't said a word for a while and that worried InuYasha a little. "Kagome, you still here?"

Kagome shuddered but didn't reply. InuYasha stopped. "Kagome?"

Kagome 'shh'ed him. "I'm sleeping."

InuYasha did the sweat drop thing. "How can you sleep?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm cold."

InuYasha didn't take to that well. _Well that's not good. Kagome is really sick._

The wind shifted the other direction, now blowing rain straight into InuYasha's face. And it carried the scent of human blood.

Kagome covered her face to shield her form the rain.

"Hang on, Kagome." InuYasha went into the direction of the blood that led off the path into the forest. Not far from there, a very small hut had the scent of blood and a demon around it. Kagome removed her hand from her face and recognized the place automatically. This is where Kuro and her family lived, and she didn't like the sight of it. It was deserted and had an empty feeling. "InuYasha, I don't like this."

"You don't smell the blood." InuYasha shifted. "Is anyone here? Kuro?"

Rain continued to pour and no one answered. The door shade moved a little and Kagome thought it was just the wind but then a young dark-haired thin girl stepped out. She had on a blue village kimono and her hair in a long ponytail. When she realized who it was, she waved ecstatically. "Kagome! InuYasha!"

Kagome raised her hand but didn't have the strength to yell back a greeting.

InuYasha rushed forward up to Kuro's house as she stepped aside to let them in. "Hey, guys, where ya been?"

InuYasha set Kagome down gently and she sneezed again. Kuro pushed him out of the way. "Oh, Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just—."

InuYasha piped in. "You're defiantly sick. If anyone was really talking about you behind your back, there's no way they would do it for this long."

Kagome was tempted to give him a sit but decided against it. "You guys have been out in this rain? Kagome what were you thinking?"

Kagome sighed. "We need to find Naraku and—."

Kuro held up her hand to silence Kagome. "Whoa, hang on. Why are you going after that bastard other than the reasons you already have. And why is it so important that you'll risk this weather?"

Kagome looked down at the floor. Kuro had reasons to go after Naraku and she also had a sacred jewel shard. She wasn't very old, no more than twelve or thirteen but she acted like sixteen year old. Naraku had tried to take the jewel shard from her but when Kuro refused, he killed her mother and two sisters. When Kuro still wouldn't give up the shard, Naraku gave in for now, but destroyed her village. The blood that had led InuYasha to Kuro was Kuro's own blood. In order for her family to forgive her for what she did, she gave a drop of her own blood along with offerings once at the beginning of every month.

But the demon blood scent that hung the air was of small demons. Kuro was an excellent swordsman with her own katana sword, Yuki, named after her mother. Kagome looked at Kuro's right arm. A fresh cut wound all the way around her arm where she had cut herself. There were two on her left leg. It had really been three months since it had happened, Kagome could hardly believe it.

InuYasha sat down in the corner with the Tetsusaiga leaning against him. Kuro straightened up. "Okay, what's going on?"

"About five days ago, we found Naraku and tried to kill him." Kagome explained. "But…things started to go wrong…and I…" Kagome sighed. She just couldn't do it.

Kuro looked at InuYasha. "Are you gonna tell me what happened? Or am I gonna have ta force it out of one of you?"

InuYasha shrugged. "There's no way to explain it."

Kagome pulled on her collar. "Well I could show you—."

Kuro sat back down. "Okay, well…?"

Kagome blushed a little. "InuYasha would have to turn around…"

InuYasha went red really quick. "Shut up, like I wouldn't."

* * *

The rain had gone from almost to nothing to a flooding rain. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara were sitting on a thick branch in a tree.

"This is just great!" Sango put up her weapon to cover her head. "We're never gonna find Naraku like this."

Miroku looked down at the muddy ground. "True. We'll just have to wait until the storm passes."

Shippo was holding Kirara while he was scrunched up on a branch above Miroku and Sango. "I miss Kagome. You think they found Naraku yet?"

Miroku looked around. "No, I don't think so. Not in this storm."

"So where do you think they're at?" Shippo looked down.

"Kuro should be around here. Or at least close here." Sango said looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, that cute little girl we say about three months ago." Shippo said nodding. Kirara meowed loudly.

"Looks like your getting better Kirara." Sango said happily but then her tone changed. "So, how long do you think it will take for us to even find Naraku?"

Miroku sighed. "InuYasha and Kagome are far ahead of us. They have a better lead than we do."

"So we should go catch up to them."

Shippo jumped down into Sango's lap. "So, should we go find them now?"

"No. Let's stay here. At least until the storm let's up." _InuYasha and Kagome, you guys better save a little bit of Naraku for us._

If you want me to wait, I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru

If you don't wanna say anything at all

I'm happy wondering

Go!

(Yeah, yeah)

Since I was a young man

I never was a fun man

I never had a plan and no security then

Ever since I met you

I never could forget you

I only wanna get you right here next to me

'Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh) needs someone that they can trust  
and...

You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh) that I found just in time

If you want me to wait, I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru

If you don't wanna say anything at all

I'm happy wondering

Kur0: Wow…two chapters in one day! Awesome…for you and me…anyway, I have some inside info…shhh…rumor has it that the 3ed InuYasha movie: Sword of World Conquer is coming out next month! If you guys haven't seen 1 and 2, try Boredors Bookstore, that where I got mine. The 2ed one is where InuYasha and Kagome kiss. . It was cute. Anyway, having said that, I;m gonna leave so keep reviewing and wait for my next chapter SOON! JA NE!


	15. Let's Clear Things Up

Disclaimer: La: Hello pplz. Remember, shel doesn't own anything that's not illegal—I mean um, _legal. _HEH…

Shel: Nice save.

MY FRIENDS, my fans, my um…yeah! ANYWAY! I'm here to clear things up for ya and tell you what's really going on between all the characters. And for all those who have helped me (Bloodangeloffire told me how to spell saimyosho which I will use later, thank u) So, since this is all so confusing to you, I'll clear things up and then I'll post my chapter. Oh and yes, therapy is just WONDERFUL…next time I swear, I'm gonna bring—.

La: (covers shel's mouth) SHHH! Just post this thing!

Shel: (pulls hand away) Loser, I MEAN fine. Okay so here I go…

**Kagome: **Kagome has a huge part in this. What's going on with her is she has a huge scar on her shoulder shaped like a spider (duh). I'll explain the curse in a second.

**Naraku:** Naraku has once again cursed Kagome. How surprising. Basically apart of himself is inside Kagome and he's reincarnating something _inside _her. Which is really kind of nasty. Kagome is safe from his just like the other three if she has a jewel shard because Naraku is vulnerable against it. (Still working out why he is…)

**Kagura:** Kagura is actually trying to help them. The group that is, along with her sister. Kagome gave her a jewel shard so Kagura would be able to stand up to Naraku.

**InuYasha: **Actually, I really don't think he has a huge part in this, except just to help Kagome and the others, so I guess he'll get more important in the story as it goes on. (For all of u InuYasha fans like myself, just know that InuYasha is _ALWAYS _important, but you know what I mean!)

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara: **I really don't think these guys have a HUGE part but they are important nonetheless…ooh big word for me…

**Kuro: **Have I really introduced you to Kuro…she's basically me…COOL!…anyway, her story is explained in chapter 14.

**Kikyou: **You haven't seen her yet but she's coming. I have a friend who is nutz about Kikyou…and she's nuts herself…but she wants Kikyou in this story. But I think I'm gonna hafta kill her…heehee

**Kouga: **Kouga-kun…Heh Heh Heh Heh…I just like him a lot really and he makes the story good. It's nice to see InuYasha jealous once in a while right?

**Kohaku-kun:** I have a habit with calling Kohaku Kohaku-kun and InuYasha Inu-kun…because he's mine………….anyway, Kohaku really does kind of have a big part. He does come in a few times, I know he has once already and he makes one more appearance but that's all I think…I don't even know what's really gonna happen after chapter 2—Heh…Nevermind.

**The Curse:** Pull out some snacks, this is gonna take a while. Okay, Naraku cut through Kagome with a root thing, so part of him is inside of her, got it? A huge scar formed over it and later, Kagome tried to pull of the scar and it turned into a giant spider. The scar just came back, more painful then ever. Later Kagome actually thought it had a heartbeat but she thought it was her imagination. Later, Kohaku came and pretty much explained it to her what's going on. Miroku and Kagome both have a pretty good idea what was going on; Naraku was reincarnating something inside her! Kagome was pretty sure that if she had a jewel shard, Naraku wouldn't be able to touch her like with Kikyou. But Naraku had begun to reincarnate another child the moment the root got lodged in Kagome's neck and shoulder. Kagura now ahs a jewel shard she loaned from Kagome, thinking that her master wouldn't be able to make her do whatever he wanted her to do. She was pretty much right, Naraku can't hurt her that much really. Naraku can't hurt Kagome either, but the thing inside her can. Ya see, Naraku doesn't have control over her; whatever is growing _inside _her has control over her.

So that's it, see ya!


	16. No Protection

Disclaimer: La: Me again…. joy…anyway since Kur0 has no HTML skills whatsoever (PSH! She doesn't evn know what HTML stands for!) so im a disclaimer…

Shel: and u suck…

La: I make it interesting! ANYWAY, shel doesn't anything legal but she doesn't own InuYasha…

Shel: YET!

La: Miroku, if u can hear me, PLZ PLZ PLZ! Return my phone call! Luv ya bye!

Sango: WHAT!

Kuro fell back disgusted. "What the hell is that thing!" Kuro noticed on the scar on Kagome shoulder, there was a tiny bump that disappeared but then resurfaced higher on the mark. She could also hear a high-speed heartbeat from her neck—and it wasn't Kagome's. "Kagome, what _is _that?"

Kagome pulled back on her shirt and sighed. "It's Naraku's curse."

Kuro made a twisted face. "What's he doing to you that left that thing on your neck?"

"He's reincarnating something inside me…Oh, and uh, InuYasha, you can turn around now."

InuYasha twisted back around, still a little red but serious. "We have to find Naraku before whatever is growing inside Kagome finishes and hatches."

Kuro's face looked mush like Kagome's, face drained and pale and shaking a little. "Will Kagome—?"

"It's going to kill me no matter what." That's what Kagome wanted to say when she realized that awful truth but she kept it to herself and instead said, "Naraku isn't going to do anything to me." Kagome held up the bottle which held the jewel shards now one less. "I have this."

Kuro stood and picked up and unsheathed her sword, Yuki. Near the hilt of the sword was a jewel fragment tied on with a red piece of string. She snapped the string in half and sat back down next to Kagome. "Hey, hear. Take this shard and use it to defeat Naraku."

Kagome refused but Kuro put the jewel shard in the bottle anyway. Kagome tried saying something but no words came to mind. Kuro sat there staring back at her unsheathed sword. "Yuki's sword is already powerful without that jewel thing. So really, Kagome, it's rightfully yours. Oh, and you guys can't leave with that rain outside so stay here." Kuro tried smiling but no one smiled back. Finally, Kagome answered, "Thanks, Kuro. We'll stay for you."

…

Kagura tapped her kami fan against her shoulder for while standing in the corner waiting for Naraku to say something. She thought he had found you but he was too quiet now. Kanna sat idly by waiting for the same thing except she wasn't that worried. Kanna didn't have a reason o fear; she didn't have a heart, a soul, anything. She was just ashes, ashes with a soul mirror.

"Hmm…this isn't working. This is taking too long." Naraku growled looking straight ahead.

Kagura had finally run out of patience and she was slightly worried about Kagome. "Naraku, what exactly are you growing inside Kago—I mean that girl?"

Naraku was surprised Kagura had almost used Kagome's name but was satisfied that Kagura had finally asked. "Glad you asked, Kagura."

Kagura rolled her eyes at that tone he used and could tell this was going to be a long story.

"I'm actually growing another demon unlike yourselves. Not a demon really but a poisonous spider that will soon be too big for her shoulder and neck alone. It will either do one of three things or if I'm lucky, all three. It will either break her neck and suffocate her, crush her lungs and heart or break out of her skin making her bleed to death." Naraku sneered and laughed.

Kanna turned the other way and Kagura, eyes wide and full of fear, made a small gagging noise and actually thought she was going to be sick. Naraku continued, "And there's nothing she can do to stop it except one thing and one thing alone."

Kagura waited for the answer but Naraku shook his head. "Or she could kill herself, which will happen anyway."

Kagura grasped for something to hold onto for she felt light-headed but felt nothing and fell to the ground.

Naraku straightened. "Too much, Kagura?"

Kagura recovered and forced a laugh. "Yes. I really didn't think you could pull this off, Naraku but you did. Very nice." If there was one thing Naraku was vulnerable to it was flattery. "Might I go and check on that wretch?"

Naraku waved his hand. "Yes go."

Kanna watched as her sister disappeared and then turned back to Naraku. _Kagura, I hope you know what you're doing._

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you died right now

You know that I'd die to

I'd die too

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was (I was)

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes

I'll take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)

I'll spill my heart for you

Kur0: Okay I'm glad I got this chapter done. It took me a while. I figured out some things so yay! Well I gotta go because I have (gulp) 10 tests tomorrow…don't ask me how that's possible…it is…keep R and R. JA Ne.


	17. Say Anything

Disclaimer: La: Shel is pretty sick right now so she writ down her chapter on an e-mail, sent it to me, and I just copied/pasted so I get to do TWO disclaimers. One for Rumiko and one for Shel. Okay, Shel and I don't own anything that is Rumiko Takahashi-InuYasha related, except all of her manga for that and Rama ½ (I think that' show u spell it). Okay, and I don't anything that Shel ahs typed, or written, and drawn. (She's an EXCELLENT artist…. waaaaaaaaay better than all I evr be ' the truth hurts.) SO anyway, here's her chapter, she hopes u like it.

* * *

Kagome doubled over and felt like she was ready to throw up. InuYasha got up instantly and Kuro ran outside for water. "Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome shook her head. It wasn't her stomach, it was he shoulder and the sickening thought of whatever inside her was making her feel so terrible. "Naraku." Kagome growled under her breath.

Kuro ran in with a bucket of water and sat down next to Kagome. "Kagome, here." Kuro squeezed out a drenched rag over the bucket. "You should lie down; you probably getting sick because of this—." Kuro stopped when she saw Kagome give her an angry glare from beneath her hair. "Thanks, Kuro, but I can figure it out." The pain from her stomach faded away and she was able to sit up with InuYasha's help. "We're running out of time. We need to find him."

Kuro dropped the cloth into the water from the bucket. "You mean—there's like a deadline?"

Kagome and InuYasha both looked up at the girl who was really close to tears. "Uhm…" They haven't thought of that. This thing inside Kagome, it could burst out any second and kill her. This made Kagome even sicker and she leaned against InuYasha. "This thing couldn't be worse."

InuYasha's ears twitched. "Something's outside." Kagome straightened up a little and Kuro stood up by her sword. A light tap on the doorframe outside and the wind sorceress, Kagura, entered. "I see you're still alive, Kagome. That's good."

Kagome only looked Kagura straight in the eye for she didn't have the strength to get up. "She gave you a shard, what more do you want?" InuYasha snapped at her.

"To give it back." Kagura held out her hand and a jewel shard glowed a bright pink. Kagura threw it up and down in her hand a few times then flipped it over in Kuro's direction and it bounced off her forehead. "Hey!"

"Trust me, you'll need it more than me, although I'm not sure what you'll do with it." Kagura flipped her silk fan out and waved it in front of her.

"W-What do you mean you're not sure what I'll do with it?" Kagome asked, pulling out her bottle of jewel shards.

Kagura sighed. "If you want me to tell you, I will. Naraku explained it to me, and it's not what you'll want to hear, not now, not ever."

The very thought of hearing of Kagura was going to tell them made Kagome dizzy. "There is a way out right?"

Kagura stopped waving her fan in front of her and set it down at her side. "I'm under watch, I can't stay here long."

A loud buzzing was heard outside making InuYasha's ears twitch even more. "Then you better make it quick." It didn't matter to him if Kagura was one their side or not, he didn't like her and he wasn't going to act nice to her.

"Careful. I'm helping Kagome, not you." Kagura warned, her eyes a dark blazing red.

"Yeah, same to you." InuYasha replied as if that comment didn't bother him.

Kagura ignored that and continued. "Look, Kagome, I found out as much as I could. Even if, you kill Naraku, _you _will still die. There's just no way around it, you're going to die, no matter what." Kagura said this soft and harsh.

Kagome nodded. She knew it. This was something she couldn't get out of and InuYasha knew that too. Kuro sat there staring at the floor as Kagura's words echoed in her head. "Nothing? So there's no hope?"

"Oh Kuro." Kagome desperately wanted to tell her that there was, but she couldn't lie to that girl, she would see right through it anyhow.

"Think of something before Naraku's thing kills you." A gust of wind hid Kagura and when it died down as quickly as it appeared, Kagura was gone. Kuro didn't wait for anyone to say any more. She got up and walked out not saying a word herself.

"Kuro, wait a second!" Kagome tried getting up to go after her but she didn't have the strength to pull herself up. "InuYasha!" Kagome turned and InuYasha, without saying anything, hugged her. "Why aren't don't you guys say something! Anything." Kagome was fed up with everything. But no one saying anything about it angered her more than anything.

Here I am on the phone again and...

Awkward silence is on the other end

I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice

But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel)

is the pain of the fighting starting up again

All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind

All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,

after time, after time

Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers

But I don't want that, no not for you

If you just stay with me we can make it through

Now I'm wondering if they ever change

When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when

We'd make noise til 3:00 AM

And the neighbors would complain

All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind

All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,

after time, after time

I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down

I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down

Down...down...down

Don't say a word, I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything

Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay

If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything

(Please don't leave)

Don't say a word, I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything

(Please don't leave)

Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay

If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything

Kur0: I guess if you're reading this, La did her job. Sorry guys, I'm kinda sick and haven't had the strenth to do anything. Wait for a new chapter. BYE!


	18. My Bloody SOS

Disclaimer: (Kicks La out of the story) HA! I have my disclaimers back! I don't a thing of InuYasha (cough not true its illegal cough cough) so don't sue me becuz I know that Jail is scary. BYE BYE!

InuYasha and Kagome were back on the road but this time they were looking for Miroku and Sango and the others. Kagome refused to go look for Naraku without them. If something were to happen to her or InuYasha, they could for get it.

"The longer it takes to find them the longer it'll take to beat Naraku." InuYasha complained to Kagome who was on his back like they usually did.

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We need help and they're the only ones who can really help us." Kagome felt a little uncomfortable leaving Kuro. After she had left the hut when Kagura came with the jewel shard, Kuro had disappeared.

* * *

Kirara's tails fluffed up to the size of Shippo's and she growled. Sango put a bottle down next to her and pat Kirara's head. "That might have tasted bad, Kirara but the rest of the poison should wear off."

Shippo jumped down to the lowest tree branch close to Miroku's head. "You think Kagome and InuYasha have found Naraku yet?"

"It wouldn't matter if they did. Kagome can't reverse the curse that easily." Miroku said, arms folded and head down in deep thought.

Sango stood up holding Kirara. "What do you mean, Miroku?" She asked, fear inn her voice.

Miroku sighed sharply. "Look, Naraku isn't controlling that thing, _it _is. _It's _calling the shots, not Naraku. There's not a thing we can do, Kagome has to do this on her own or—." Miroku couldn't finish his sentence but Sango pushed him to do it. Miroku sighed again. "Or die trying."

Sango tried to argue but a familiar demon aura approached with tremendous speed. Sango raised her Hiraikotsu thinking it was Naraku and swung it at the direction the aura came in. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango grunted when she threw her weapon. A loud **thump **was heard and the all thought Sango had it him. When they ran to see what had happened, InuYasha was lying on his stomach on the ground Kagome on top of him, pushing the huge bone weapon off of them. "Jeeze Sango, happy to see you too."

"Kagome!" Sango helped her friend up and Shippo jumped into her arms. "Kagome, you were gone so long!"

InuYasha, feeling very left out scoffed. "_WE_ were gone for a day." Shippo turned around from rubbing his cheek against Kagome's. "O yeah, nice to se you too InuYasha."

"Starting to feel the love already Shippo." InuYasha replied sarcastically.

Sango looked back at her friend who let shippo jump out of her arms. "So, where did you go; what happened, Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath and began. "Well, we found Kuro, and then Kagura found us. She told us that Naraku had kind of planted something inside me. I think I can kill it but I have to get a few more jewel shards…" Kagome looked in the direction of Naraku's evil miasma aura. _I think I'm at the point when I'm ready to do anything to get rid of this…_

Kirara interrupter Kagome's thoughts with a low and whimpering growl and she suddenly transformed into a full neko yokai. Sango clapped her hands together. "Good! That antidote worked!"

Kirara shook her head as if shaking something off then bent her head down and licked InuYasha's cheek. "Alright! Alright!" InuYasha jumped up wiping his face with the sleeve of his kimono. "Jeeze, you stupid cat, lay off."

Kirara merely growled at him and trudged over to Kagome and Sango and the greeted her with a pat on the head. "Should we leave to find Naraku, or should we stay here a little longer?" Sango asked everyone but directed her question mainly to Kagome. Kagome mindlessly nodded to herself. "Yes, let's go. We've wasted enough time standing here as it is."

While Kagome was wrapped in her own thoughts she hadn't had time to notice that everyone grew very silent. No one had really heard Kagome so eager about a plan for Naraku. But since there really wasn't a plan, there was nothing to be surprised about.

* * *

Kagura returned to Naraku's castle careful not to disturb any insects or grab Naraku's attention in case he was watching. _Kagome now knows what will happen. She best be on her guard if she decides to come to the castle._ Kagura folded her fan and stuffed it inside pocket inside her robe and walked inside the castle entrance.

* * *

There was a loud **smack **and a cursing yell from above. Kagome and InuYasha looked up and could make out a red mark on Miroku's cheek from on top of Kirara. Sango shook her hand a little then used it to tighten the strap on her Hiraikotsu. "Next time I'll use this." Miroku put up his hands in defeat then Sango watched him as he slowly put them back down at his sides.

InuYasha half laughed half scoffed in disgust at Miroku. "I can't believe that guy." Then, turning red, he felt Kagome's face close to his "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that with you, InuYasha."

InuYasha nervously nodded and kept focus on the road. But of course, he would never pull anything like Miroku would. She loved him and he loved her and there was no way he'd take advantage of her, especially now.

A large clearing came into view but strangely enough, there was nothing there. InuYasha skidded to a stop and let Kagome down gently and Kirara landed with Sango and Miroku next to them. Kagome pulled on the string attached to the quiver. _After this, it al be over. _

"A barrier?" Miroku questioned, jumping off. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Yep."

Is anybody listening?

Can you hear me when I call?

Shootin signals in the air

Cuz I need somebody's help

I can't make it on my own

So im giving up myself

Is any body listening?

Listening.

I've been stranded here

And im miles away

Making signals hoping they'd save me

I lock myself inside these walls

Cuz out there

Im always wrong

I don't think im gonna make it

so while im sitting here

On the eve of my defeat

I write this letter and

Hope it saves me

Kur0: TT GAH! I'm done wif this chapter! I thought I never finish. Oh well, here ya go and o yeah that other story…I deleted it.


	19. Betrayal Beyond The Barrier

Disclaimer: This is totally random, but, I was reading an anime mag and if there was a like a 'real' movie, Chad Michael Murray would be a good candidate to play Kyo From Fruitsbasket. (O yeah, and what's that black cats name, I can't remember!) And Orlando would be a good actor to play InuYasha. Well, think, he's already battled a lot of computer demons; it would be easy for him I guess. Okay, well that being said, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYONE ELSE! (Although Miroku ahs been tied up in my closet –XP)

* * *

A large clearing came into view but strangely enough, there was nothing there. InuYasha skidded to a stop and let Kagome down gently and Kirara landed with Sango and Miroku next to them. Kagome pulled on the string attached to the quiver. _After this, it will all be over. _

"A barrier?" Miroku questioned, jumping off. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Yep."

The Tetsusaiga grew in angry red and a demonic energy swirled around the blade. "This barrier is comin' down!" InuYasha raised the sword up over his head and brought it down hard against the ground shaking the invisible barrier revealing a castle a few yards away.

InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "It was right here the whole time."

Kagome looked around, a feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed her. This was the same spot that they had been in a few days ago. Kagome then realized that her friends were going to leave her behind and she took off after them.

* * *

Kagura tapped her fan rhythmically against the wall as she watched out the window for any signs of Kagome or anyone else that might come. Naraku was sitting in his usual spot examining his miasma sword. It had been chipped by Kagome's arrow. "That damn wretch. My sword will never be the same."

Kagura scoffed silently. "I still don't see the purpose of that useless sword, Naraku."

For a second she thought he would have a violent reaction but he remained calm. "The point, Kagura, is that this sword was supposed to withstand even Kagome's arrow."

Kagura stopped tapping her fan and turned away from the window to face Naraku. "Is that why they were so bent on destroying that thing?"

Naraku rubbed the edge of the sword shaking his head. "This 'thing' as which you refer to it as, is made up of my miasma and the poison of one of the most venomous demons on that has walked this earth. Not to mention the blood of an evil priestess such as herself." Naraku was referring to when he had killed Kikyou for a second third and final time. "It should have been able to withstood Kagome's powers."

As soon as he finished saying this, an arrow shot through the window missing Kagura by only an inch. Naraku stood up summoning Kanna to the room. "How did they find me?" Naraku hissed though his teeth. Then his eyes fell upon Kagura and uncontrollable anger rose inside of him. "_YOU!"_

Kagura jumped from the evils he heard in his voice. "N-Naraku…"

Naraku's eyes flashed an angry red. "_YOU did this! YOU told her where I was!"_

Kagura backed up only to back right into a wall. She was done for this time.

* * *

After splitting up, InuYasha and Kagome raced down a hallway, Kagome following InuYasha who was hooked on Naraku's scent. "He's close so get ready."

Naraku's eyes flashed a dark blue creating a small barrier between them and the room he was in, and then turned back to a dark red.

* * *

Kagome felt a strange pull on her miko powers and the rest of her body but ignored it and kept running with InuYasha a little behind. She stopped to let him catch up. "Hurry up, InuYasha!"

InuYasha growled something but was stopped by something and he was thrown backwards.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha sat up, electricity crackling around him. "Damn, another barrier." Kagome tried to pass through the barrier again but it wouldn't let her. She was stuck on the other side. "InuYasha, get up!"

"Just go, Kagome. I'll catch up later." InuYasha said, straining to sit up. Kagome hesitated for a moment but there was a loud heartbeat that throbbed through her whole body but she especially felt it in her neck and shoulder and she knew she had to find Naraku. "Please hurry!" Kagome uttered before she took off down the hallway headed for Naraku's room.

InuYasha fell back on to the ground. "Be careful—Kagome. I can't stand to lose you again."

Its not what you have said, its what you have done

To let this come between us

Your right, without a fight,

This might be worth it to you and in the process gotten to me

I think that nothing can fly

With this broken wing

Theres so much to hold on to now

nothing can fly, with this broken wing

So heres a gift... in this feather

Kur0: Be happy I got this done. I had serious writers block so I had to stop here. O well, I'm gonna start on the next chapter right now. This story is coming to an end. SADLY! Just keep reviewing and reading! ARIGOTA AND JA NE!


	20. A Reincarantion Wasted

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character…because of I did…I would not be here right now……….yeah.

* * *

Kagome continued down the empty hallway searching for Naraku. An ear-shattering scream filled the hallway making Kagome come to a complete stop. "What _was _that?" The scream sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out who it was. Another frightening yell and Kagome took off running again. "Hang on, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled to the person whoever owned the scream.

* * *

Kagura struggled against the force of Naraku, strangling her with his powerful demon arm. "You've betrayed me for the last time." Naraku released Kagura and crumpled to the ground rubbing her neck. Naraku dug into his pocket on the inside of his yukata (spelling) and pulled out a throbbing slimy blood covered organ that looked much like a heart. Kagura started shaking her head and sputtering. "No, no, no, no! Please, Naraku!" Kagura begged and tried to stand up only to be pushed down again by her master.

"Quiet you wretch. I've had it with you. I know longer am in need of your services. I never thought one of my clones would go to waste but I guess I was wrong. You should have never been created." Naraku hissed clutching Kagura's heart in his hand. He sneered at her and then glared at Kanna so she wouldn't interfere. "Farewell, Kagura." With that, Naraku squeezed Kagura's heart making her clutch her throat and gasp for air. He chuckled evilly. "How dose that feel?"

Kagura choked. "I—can't—b-breath." She let out a sickening yell and then looked up at the doorway to see if any one would help her. And to her surprised, Kagome stood there shaking while pulling an arrow form her quiver. _Hurry, Kagome, you need to stop him, NOW!_

Kagome stood there trying to shoot her arrow while Naraku's back was turned. _How could he do this? Naraku, I'll kill you right now._ Kagome tried not to look at the throbbing organ in Naraku's hand and she deafened herself to Kagura's sickened cries and while her hands shook violently, a sickened Kagome took up her bow and pulled back an arrow. "Die you sick bastard." Kagome muttered softly then pulled back the string and let it go. The arrow flew through the air and pierced Naraku's right arm and his whole arm burst into tiny flesh pieces and the heart fell to the floor. Kagura released her neck and she used both hands to keep her up as she regained her breath back. Naraku whipped around a dark and veil look in her eyes. "Oh, well, I see you made it passed my barrier." Naraku said flatly. "This is your last day, unless you can do something." Naraku said laughing.

Kagome clutched her shoulder. There was an unbearable pain that swept through her whole body and now she could barely stand up. Naraku laughed again. "I promise myself right now, tonight I will kill one of you. Or if I'm lucky, I'll kill one of you, and the other will die by another likes of me."

Kagome reached for another arrow but her quiver was empty. "Oh no!"

Naraku grabbed Kagura by the collar of her kimono and dragged her up by Kanna. "Kanna, tell your brother that it's time." Naraku said motioning towards Kagome. Kagome held her breath. _Kanna can do anything with that damn mirror of hers, but can she make this thing inside me hatch? _

Walking example of you

Wait for the silence

Talking backwards to you

It meant nothing to me

Watching the world fall on you

I'm keeping my eyes closed

Now I can see what this means to you

It meant nothing to me

Perfect timing for you

You'll run 'til your legs break

So here's my reminder of you

It meant nothing to me

This wasted so many nights and again

I've wasted so much time on a friend

Too young, too proud to understand

So this is the end

Kur0: Uh...Uh oh! Kagome is in real trouble guys so what's going to happen next? It's early; I could have another chapter by the end of today! Oh and for those who don't know, mikopriestess in English and yokai or youkai in Englishdemon. Just like hanyouhalf demon.


	21. In This World There is Murder Part 1

Disclaimer: Man this is getting annoying. I don't own InuYasha and if I did I would be with him…his Kagome-Chan is writing this fic though…hope dad didn't board up the well…

* * *

Kanna's mirror had a strange blue glow around it and Kagome's face grew pale. Something had moved inside her and she could hear a gasping breathing besides her own. Kagura looked on helplessly as Naraku held tight on her collar.

(Kur0: Okay, if you create images in your head while reading this, you might want to skip this part, it's gonna get gruesome…(looks sick))

Kagome dug her shoulder into the wood floor to see if the pain would stop. She felt a bulge in her skin and then her collarbone throbbed immensely. "S-S-Stop!" Kagome yelled as if Naraku would obey her. "Please stop!"

Kagura choked but looked up at Naraku. "What are you doing to her?"

Naraku laughed. "Hatching."

* * *

InuYasha jammed the Tetsusaiga into the barrier but somehow it was resisting. He growled frustrated. "Damn it! Break through you damn sword!" InuYasha tried once more but failed and the blade turned form it's red back to a dull gray. "If Kagome dies, I'm gonna break you in half throw your rusted pieces off the cliff you piece of crap!" InuYasha yelled at it as if it would break through at his command. He growled again but louder. "Why won't you go through!" A piercing scream that belonged to Kagome echoed through the castle halls making InuYasha's ears twitch. "Kagome! Just hang on a little bit longer!"

* * *

Kagome fell to her side wriggling like a worm pleasing Naraku greatly. "Keep squirming; it amuses me."

Kagome tried to sit up but her she heard a sickening crack in her should and she yelled out in even more pain. "I-InuYasha!"

Naraku laughed louder. "He can't save you, no one can. You're life will be ended tonight."

Kagome struggled to breath as she felt her shoulder throb and the bone crack and finally it snapped in half. Kagome let out a sickening cry that made Kagura flinch. "Naraku, you can kill her some other way!" Kagura struggled to break free but Naraku held on tighter. "She suffers more this way. That will be you when I crush your heart when she's dead."

Kagura twitched. Kagome lay limp on her side as another sickening crack was heard. _InuYasha, please help me. I don't think I can hang on much longer._

A small ripping sound of fabric was heard and a small hole in Kagome's sleeve formed and spider-like pincers ripped out. (Oh my god, this is getting hard to type! 'Feels sick') Kagura was unable to move as she gaped at what was coming out of the young miko. A spider head pulled it's way out and it let out a sharp and high shriek. Kanna held the mirror away from her as it shook violently. One leg, then another leg, then a third spider leg pulled out of Kagome's flesh and the girl lay there a blank look in her half closed eyes. "S-S-Someone…h-help…I-InuYasha…K-Kagura…stop him…please." Kagome muttered softly. Both Naraku and Kagura were able to hear this and this just made Naraku grin even more. Finally a spider leaked out of Kagome's arm covered in slime and Kagome's blood. Even more blood leaked out of Kagome's shoulder and she twitched. The spider crawled up onto Kagome's neck and examined her with 16 beady red eyes. "She looks—delicious." It shrieked chopping its pincers.

"Do not do a thing to her yet. I have one more person I need to see suffer."


	22. In This World There is Murder Part 2

InuYasha wasn't getting any where with the Tetsusaiga so he clawed at he barrier. "This—is—so—stupid! I'm—not—getting—anywhere!" InuYasha growled time he strike the barrier. The barrier rippled and then disappeared. InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and started down the hallway. "Kagome! I'm coming!"

* * *

Naraku threw Kagura against the wall. "I'll be watching you. If you tell the damned half demon anything…" Naraku couldn't get out the rest. InuYasha's scent was getting stronger so he took one last look at the now giant spider that was munching on something. "You know what will happen also if you say anything." With that, Naraku disappeared.

The spider sickened Kagura to the very end. "You are the most sorry excuse for a demon I have evr seen." Kagura hissed. The spider looked up from whatever it had been eating. "Bite your tongue, young wind sorcerer. Even if you say anything, I have things to make it true."

Kagura looked around. She was the only thing even close to a human in here. Naraku had taken Kanna and the spider thing was more of a bug than a demon and she told it that also. Kagura ducked when a large boomerang like weapon entered the room. Kagura looked up at the large weapon protruding form the wall. "That demon slayer…"

Sango entered the room with Miroku close behind her and InuYasha and Shippo behind them. "Where's Kagome?" Sango demanded. Then she spotted the large spider, it's fangs covered in blood.

Shippo clung to a large piece of InuYasha's hair. "T-T-That's a spider!"

"Nothin' but an oversized bug." InuYasha sneered at the giant demon. The scent of Kagome hung in the air and that infuriated him even more. "Where is she?"

The spider turned its head slowly. "What?" Kagura picked herself up as the giant demon spider hissed. "Naraku has called me Aka." The spider hissed before cleaning the blood on his fangs and pincers. Miroku's eyes followed the dripping blood onto the floor where there was a pile of bloody fabric that looked strangely like Kagome's…

"Oh no! Kagome! What have you done with her!" Miroku demanded.

Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu out of the wall but only to let it drop and followed the same trail with her eyes. "K-Kagome clothes…"

Shippo twitched a little but looked at InuYasha's face. "InuYasha?" Shippo's voice quivered as he said this. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha's tone sounded the same.

Aka chuckled. "You're that half demon that girl is in love with."

InuYasha clenched his fists at his side.

"Well half demon, I'll have you know—" The spider turned, looked at Kagura, and then glared back at the rest of the group. "—I _ate _her."

In this world all our sins are simple

We choose death over innocent life

And in this world it's not all the money that's evil

It's the ones who choose it over life

And in my heart I cannot believe in this murder

And I will not be fed by the lies

All the lives are created just to be murdered, it's murder

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how loud they cry

They can't buy their way into heaven

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how high they climb up the ladder

They won't reach up into heaven

And they can't see the innocent lives

The pointless suffering

And in my heart I want to undo all this murder

And get back the innocent lives

Open cages and stop their luxurious murder, it's murder

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how loud they cry

They can't buy their way into heaven

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how high they climb up the ladder

They won't reach up into heaven

Murder

Innocent life

Innocent

What have we done?

(No mercy for beautiful

Money for blood

It's murder)

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how loud they cry

They can't buy their way into heaven

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how high they climb up the ladder

They won't reach up into heaven

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how loud they cry

They can't buy their way into heaven

No matter how hard they try

And no matter how high they climb up the ladder

They won't reach up into heaven, heaven, heaven

Kur0: Wow that was really hard to type. I hope you guys enjoyed this! 3 chapters in 1 day! Wow, it's a record! DREAMS DO COME TRUE! T.T


	23. Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…yet!

* * *

"Well half demon, I'll have you know—" The spider turned, looked at Kagura, and then glared back at the rest of the group. "—I _ate _her."

Sango started at the giant spider mouth open. Miroku looked away disgusted. Shippo wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Kagome can't be gone!"

InuYasha whipped around and punched through the wall behind him. "Damn!"

Shippo tried to get a good look at InuYasha's face but he turned away. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha leaned his head up against the wall. "This only happened because I wasn't there to save her…"

"You couldn't do anything, InuYasha. That thing would have killed her anyway." Shippo said trying to sound calm. InuYasha felt like something was choking him and he knew that if he didn't do something he was going to cry. "K-Kagome…"

Sango sniffed back tears "How could you do this?"

The spider hissed again. "It was easy. She was so tempting, so young and beautiful. And absolutely delicious."

Kagura slid down in the corner covering her face. _I have to say something…_

Shippo jumped off of InuYasha's shoulder and faced Aka. "Hey you giant bug! I'm not gonna let you get away with _this_! You killed someone who was like a mom to me now you're gonna get it!"

Sango picked up her Hirakotsu when she heard a small tapping noise behind her. She turned around and Kagura was tapping on the wall with her fan. Sango took a step backwards. "Do you need something?" she hissed.

"The girl isn't dead." Kagura whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"Kagome is with Naraku." Kagura pointed to the clump of blood-covered clothes. "That's one of Kanna's old worn kimonos. You have to find that girl fast before she bleeds to death though."

"And why would you tell me this?" Sango asked a little worried.

Kagura examined something in her hand. "Because I owe her a favor…" and that's all she said.

Sango examined the pile of cloths more closely and she could see it was a full kimono. "Miroku, Kagome isn't dead." Sango whispered.

Miroku nodded. "I heard." And he glanced at Kagura.

Shippo jumped up into the air. "Kagome's alright! Hey, InuYasha, did you hear that?"

InuYasha tapped on the wall with his claws.

Miroku took a step back. "Sango, I think—."

Shippo landed back on the floor. "InuYasha?"

Aka hissed a laugh making Shippo jump and ran to Sango for protection. "Stupid half demon doesn't know how to react. No sense of humor." _What happened? His demon aura…_

"You snake." InuYasha growled darkly and turned around to face the spider. "You _lied _about Kagome's _death!_" InuYasha's eyes flashed red making the spider it self back up against the wall.

Miroku raised his staff. "InuYasha, don't do it. What would Kagome say if she were here?"

InuYasha was about to say that he didn't care but he stopped himself. _C'mon, what are you doin'? Don't do this, control yourself and find Kagome before she does d-die._

Aka stepped forward again as he felt InuYasha's demon aura die down until it was only half again. "I knew it, you're only a half demon."

InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga quickly. "Yeah, but one who's really pissed off."

Kagura stood and headed for the door. "And where the hell do you think _you're _going?"

Kagura stopped at the doorway. "Come with me."

"I don't think so."

Miroku poked InuYasha in the arm with his staff. "Kagura knows where Kagome is. Follow her and we'll take care of this thing."

InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "You guys just won't let me fight today."

Kagura turned to leave and InuYasha with out another word followed.

"I know exactly where she is—."

"Listen, I'm only this close to you because you're taking me to Kagome. OS just shut up and lead the way." InuYasha said coldly.

Kagura glared. "Fair enough."

_Just hang on Kagome. You've made it this far. I'll follow you to hell and back again so you better be alive. If you survive this I swear I will take back everything that ahs ever upset you. Please, please, be alive!_

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold to you

Kur0: FOUR CHAPTERS in one day! I'm so awesome! LOL well anyways, I'm not done yet and I would love to hear what you guys think is gonna happen. SO keep RandR ARIGATO!


	24. Spider Bite

Disclaimer: Yea yea, you know…so I ain't gonna say it………………ooh! Ooh! Something random! ……I'm hungry………….Yeeeah O.o o and yeah, thanks to my biggest fan, Taeniaea for the shard idea.

* * *

Kagome clutched her bloody shoulder while Naraku paced the room across from her, holding up his prized sword. "I've done some recent thinking, Kagome."

"Oh, really? That's new." Kagome muttered.

Naraku's sensitive ears picked up that comment and held the tip of the sword under Kagome's chin and titled it up so he looked her in the eye. "Careful what you say. I might consider letting you live." Naraku snatched the sword back cutting Kagome's chin in the process. "Now listen; if I let you live, it will only be by the power of the jewel shard—."

"Never! You can kill me now but I won't be controlled by some stupid jewel shard!" Kagome yelled anger rising inside her.

Naraku held the sword above Kagome. The stench of the miasma made her gag a little. "You won't take me up on my offer? So be it then. They all think you're dead anyway."

Kagome tilted her head to the side so she wouldn't have to bare the scent of the miasma. "Someone has to find me…anyone…" Kagome peered down at her bloodstained shoulder and shirt. If Naraku was right and no one would come looking for her, she would die in this damn castle of hell. The very thought brought tears to her eyes and down her cheeks. "InuYasha…"

Naraku was getting frustrated now. "Give up on that filthy half demon already!" Naraku brought the blade clear across Kagome leaving another cut across her chest. "And learn when to keep your mouth shut." Naraku stood back up and turned his back.

Kagome spat at him. "You're one of those half demons aren't you? Disgusting…"

Naraku hesitated to turn and kill her now. "You'll never learn will you?"

The door busted into pieces and Kagura entered the room with InuYasha. Naraku clenched the sword in his fist angered more than ever that Kagura had once again betrayed him. "You wench…!"

Kagura glanced over her shoulder to see if InuYasha would help her. He stared right past her and at Naraku. "You bastard, now what have you done with Kagome!"

Naraku bent down next to Kagome who was too weak to say anything now. "Don't touch her!" InuYasha warned.

Naraku reached for something behind him and placed it in Kagome's shoulder then stood again.

"Step away form her." Kagura threatened through clenched teeth.

"You don't have a right to tell me what to do, Kagura."

Kagura flipped her silk fan out. _This could get ugly…_

Kagome sat up, her face tear stained and bloody as well as the rest of her. "I-InuYasha!"

InuYasha growled at Naraku and he surprisingly moved to the side and InuYasha rushed over to his fallen Kagome. "Kagome, what did he do to you?"

Kagome, now relieved that InuYasha was here, leaned against his chest. "InuYasha…"

"Don't say anything. Save your strength so we get out of here." InuYasha turned around to glare at Naraku.

The evil hanyou laughed silently to himself. _I'm going to win this one, no matter what._

An evil miasma aura picked up in a swirling vortex wind. Kagura stood there narrowing her red eyes at Naraku. "I'll deal with you later." Naraku said grinning and grabbed Kagura's collar around her kimono. "Now let's go." The miasma thickened and when it disappeared, so did Naraku and Kagura.

InuYasha looked around. "This castle must be real…feel sorry for whoever lived here before Naraku."

Kagome shook and started crying, fresh tears sprung into her eyes and rolled down her face.

"Kagome?"

Kagome buried her face into InuYasha's kimono. "It was scary…I thought it was going to kill me." Her shoulder ached with the broken bone, it felt heavier but she couldn't move it.

InuYasha tilted her chin up and looked her straight in the eye. "He isn't going to hurt you again. I promise."

Kagome nodded weakly.

"Can you stand?" Dumb question.

Kagome sighed. "What kind of a stupid question is that? No!" Her attempts to be angry failed and her shoulder burned. "I can barely move let alone stand up."

InuYasha hit himself in the forehead. _Damn. I can't leave with Kagome injured like this. We wouldn't make it._

InuYasha pulled up his red sleeve and ripped off the sleeve of the white kimono shirt.

Kagome, clutching her shoulder, backed away. "What are you—?"

"Just trust me." InuYasha said before ripping the sleeve into smaller pieces.

Kagome wiped the blood off her chin and wiped her bloody hand on the wood floor. _I'm finally at a point in all this mess where I can say that it can't get any worse than this. _There was a scratch across her chest and chin. Her shoulder bone was cracked and there was a huge gash where the spider broke through. Her clothes were bloodstained and she felt dizzy and sick.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha. "Now what?"

InuYasha turned red and Kagome began to feel a little uncomfortable. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Kagome, can you uh…well look, with you in this condition, we'll never make it to Kaedes in time…"

Kagome made a face while InuYasha rambled on. "Get to the point, InuYasha." Kagome winced. Her shoulder felt like it was going to break.

"Kagome, I need to do something about those wounds."

Kagome blushed slightly now realizing what InuYasha had in mind. "Uh…oh." Kagome's shoulder burned and she knew she would probably die before they even got close to Kaede's village. "Fine, but you—."

InuYasha held up his hand to silence her. "I know, I know, turn around."

Kagome sighed gratefully. _That wasn't what I was going to say. But, that's kind of reassuring to know that that was InuYasha's first thought. _"Thanks InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked back up at her confused. "For what?"

"…It's already pretty torn up, but could you help me? Since I only have one am to do it with…"

InuYasha went totally red but managed to stutter something. "Well, yeah but s-since, of um, uh…

Kagome raised an eyebrow while InuYasha continued to stammer. _Jeeze, by the time he's done talking to himself, I could do it myself. _Kagome pulled her good arm out of her sleeve and then, carefully, her bad arm, (Kagome-kun: Left armbad right armgood…focus people! BECAUSE… Eh, you're smart cough cough you'll get it.) and then pulled her whole shirt off and used her good arm to cover herself up. InuYasha had that look when he's usually embarrassed; eyes narrowed and making a small muttering sound. "I could get Sango to uh…"

Kagome shook her head. "I trust you, InuYasha."

InuYasha quickly used of the pieces of cloth and wrapped it around her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. Blood quickly soaked through it and leaked out the sides. "Damn, Kagome, how the hell did you get yourself in this much trouble?" InuYasha asked while covering that with another piece of cloth on the same spot.

Kagome shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"Lucky or cursed?" InuYasha had used three pieces to cover up the wound on Kagome's shoulder by now. He thought that would hold off until they reached Kaedes. Then there was that cut on her chest, which wasn't that serious but she was bleeding from it. "Uh, I'll let Kaede or Sango take care of that one." InuYasha said rubbing the back of his head again.

Kagome just smiled at him. _Thank you, InuYasha._ She pulled back on her bloodstained shirt and fell against the hanyou. She was suddenly very dizzy and overcome with sleepiness but something told her not to go to sleep and that she had to stay awake. She tried to ignore it for she was exhausted but it only got louder and she soon recognized it.

"Kagome, you have to stay awake." InuYasha said again trying to keep her awake. Kagome rubbed her forehead. "This is exhausting." She moaned weakly.

InuYasha picked her up and wandered into the room where Miroku and Sango and that giant _thing _was. Sango picked up her foot and smashed a tiny red spider and scraped her boot on the floor. "That takes care of that." She said clapping her hands. When she laid her eyes on Kagome half asleep she gasped. "Oh, Kagome…"

Shippo popped out of a small stone figure and back to his furry fox form. "InuYasha, you missed it! The spider just shrank a few minutes ago!" Then he too found Kagome. "YAH! What happened to her!"

Miroku sighed. "She's alive, and that's all that matters."

"Not for long, we got to get back to Kaede's and fast." InuYasha said holding Kaogme close to him.

We are all the same

Human in all our ways and all of pain

(So let it be)

There's a love that could fall down like rain

(Let us see)

Let forgiveness wash away the pain

(What we need)

And no one really knows what they are searching for

(We believe)

This world is crying for so much more

We believe

We believe

We believe

We believe

We believe

We believe

In this love

So this world

Is too much

For you to take

Just lay it down in front of me

I'll be everything you need

In every way

We believe

(In this love)

We believe

(In this love)

We believe

(In this love)

We believe

(In this love)

Kagome-kun: Think this is over? No, I have a few more chapters to go! Actually…yeah a few…heh heh heh. Naraku curses me AGAIN with a jewel shard so…fun…' Keep reviewing and ill keep updating! (Lol…Naraku curses _me_…I luv bein Kagome -.)-


	25. When Nothing Makes Sense

Disclaimer: Ug, I need La back, she actually _liked _writing disclaimers…O.o freaky chick. Well you know…so here's the story.

Shippo: ………(Picks up an egg) Yah! I got another one Kirara!

Kirara: MEW!

Kur0: (I still go by that name) HAPPY EASTER GUYS!

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I just stared out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I'd try to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray (I would pray)

I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky

I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I loved

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

(By request…hope I made u happy!)

Sango looked out the window of Kaede's hut. "Poor Kagome. She did nothing to deserve this and yet she held on even though it seemed so hopeless." Sango reached around and slapped Miroku who was right behind her pulling his famous stunt again. He leaned back up against the wall, a fresh red hand mark on his face. "Kagome might not look much, but she is strong, I'll give her that." He added.

Shippo threw a piece of wood into the fire. "That's true. But she shouldn't be up. It's the middle of the day and the spider thingy came out of her last night." Shippo said sickened at the thought.

"Where is she anyhow?" Kaede asked as if suddenly noticing Kagome's absence.

"I'm sure she's fine. InuYasha's with her so she should be okay." Sango said picking up Kagome's bloody clothes and torn clothes. She was now dressed in her miko outfit wherever she was. (A/N duh!)

* * *

Kagome leaned up against the tree with her good shoulder, her other arm in a sling and wrapped so she couldn't move her shoulder to save the life of her…which really wouldn't save her anyway. Kagome peered down at a patch of flowers over a mound that grass have finally began to grow; Yume's grave.

"I'm sorry, Yume. I couldn't do anything." Kagome didn't mean to be so loud. InuYasha stirred a little from his sleep on Kagome's lap but didn't wake up.

_What do I do now? Naraku isn't done with me yet, I know that. _Kagome moved her bad shoulder and she felt something inside it. It was sharp and it stung like hell. _It doesn't make sense. I should be in a lot more pain than this but I recovered quickly. A little too quick. I felt fine after Naraku had touched my shoulder…but what if I have a shard inside me…_Kagome thought while she absentmindedly played with the sleeping hanyou boy's hair. _I'm the one who's been through torturing hell and he's the one who's sleeping!_

_InuYasha, I wish you would wake up. _"I really need to talk to someone right now." Kagome scolded herself for saying the last part out loud.

InuYasha turned over form on his side on his back. "So go ahead. I'll listen." He said without opening his eyes.

Kagome straightened up. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. "Nah. Don't worry about it."

Kagome smoothed out his hair. "Waking you?"

"No. Just—everything. It's over, so don't worry."

Kagome thought about this before speaking again. "I thought you were going to let me talk to you."

InuYasha scoffed. "Feh. Yeah right. I'm not gonna **sit** here and listen to your sob story." Kagome tugged hard at one of his ears. "You're gonna S-I-T alright…"

"Hey! I was joking!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "I know. Sorry." Kagome rubbed the ear she tugged on and gasped quietly. _Either he's breathing really hard or he's…purring? _Kagome attention was turned to her shoulder. She scratched it, careful not to hurt herself. It itched like crazy and she didn't know why either. "InuYasha, get up for a second."

InuYasha sat up and stretched. "What's wrong?"

"It's my shoulder. It just started to hurt." Kagome explained scratching it again.

InuYasha stretched again. "Here, let me see." InuYasha untied the sling and pulled up her sleeve. Where the bone in her shoulder broke, there was a small sharp lump in between it under the wrapping. "What—?"

InuYasha ran his claw over it and Kagome shuddered. "Ow."

"Uh…sorry Kagome." InuYasha pulled down her sleeve and tied the sling on. "I really don't see anything."

Kagome rubbed her shoulder. "I guess it just—I dunno."

InuYasha shrugged, turned around, and fell back on Kagome's lap. "So what's a little scratching gonna do? As long as you're not in pain, what's the problem?"

Kagome glanced back on Yume's grave. _Yume…your dad's a moron._ "I'm just gonna pretend that you do actually care."

InuYasha shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Say what you want, it doesn't mean it's true."

Kagome gave an angry tug at one of his ears again.

"Joking!"

"You still deserved it!"

* * *

Naraku threw Kagura down on the floor. "You stay there." He then walked over to the corner where there was a small puddle of blood from where Kagome had been less than a day ago. Naraku took a small bottle and scooped up some of Kagome's blood. "This is more than enough."

Kagura stood up and crossed her arms. "What are you planning now?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"That is for me to know and you to see." Naraku sat down where he was standing and pulled out almost a full sacred jewel. He dropped it in the bottle until the blood had soaked into the sacred jewel. "Perfect." Naraku said satisfied with the results.

Kagura had a confused look on her face. "What…_are_ you doing?"

Naraku glared back at his creation then have his attention back to the jewel. "I need Kanna for this next part." He thought out loud.

By command, the little white soulless girl entered the room and sat down across from Naraku. "What do you need?" Kanna sounded as if she would break her tone was so fragile.

"I need you to show me where Kagome is. This is the last time she'll suffer…for she won't be alive to suffer after this."

Give me one more time around

Give me one more chance to see

Give me everything You are

Give me one more chance to be near You

Cause everything inside looks like

Everything I hate

You are the hope I have for change

You are the only chance I'll take

When I'm on fire

When You're near me

I'm on fire

When You speak

And I'm on fire

Burning at these mysteries

These mysteries...

(Switchfoot "On Fire")

Kur0: Oh I love that song! When I heard it the first thing that popped into my head was "InuYasha!". It was my Easter present "The beautiful Letdown" and my brother got 50 Cent his new CD whatever it's called . Anyway, HAPPY EASTER!


	26. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha……………………………legally………….

* * *

Naraku sat down where he was standing and pulled out almost a full sacred jewel. He dropped it in the bottle until the blood had soaked into the sacred jewel. "Perfect." Naraku said satisfied with the results.

Kagura had a confused look on her face. "What…_are_ you doing?"

Naraku glared back at his creation then have his attention back to the jewel. "I need Kanna for this next part." He thought out loud.

By command, the little white soulless girl entered the room and sat down across from Naraku. "What do you need?" Kanna sounded as if she would break her tone was so fragile.

"I need you to show me where Kagome is. This is the last time she'll suffer…for she won't be alive to suffer after this."

Kanna's mirror lit up and a reflection of a pained Kagome showed up on it. Naraku laughed. "She's still in pain. Good. Because it's about to get worse." Snarling on the last part. Kagura tapped her fingers on the floor hoping it would annoy Naraku and he would lose his concentration. Her plan failed and he simply threatened her without looking up. "Keep tapping and you're next."

Kagura was fed up with Naraku and kept tapping just slightly lighter tapping.

Naraku rolled up his sleeve and took out his sword and cut himself around the arm. Dark red demon blood dripped out surrounded in miasma poison. Kagura covered her mouth to keep her from breathing it in and to keep herself form gagging.

Naraku made sure every drop or blood landed in that tiny bottle with the sacred jewel in it. When he was done he rolled down his sleeve and held the bottle up and watched as his own blood did the same as Kagome's and dissolve into the jewel. "Suffer, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and he shoulder having that same burning sensation as it had before. She tensed as chills ran up her spine. Her shoulder throbbed as the burning intensified and she leaned against the tree for support groaning in pain.

InuYasha's ears twitched and he quickly sat up feeling something was wrong with Kagome. "Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome clutched her shoulder in pain. She didn't have the strength to do anything else.

InuYasha pulled up her sleeve and unwrapped the bandage. He found that hideous spider scar right between her shoulder and neck. "Damn it! It's happening again!"

Kagome shivered in pain and put her whole weight on the tree as if it would ease the pain on her other side. Something in her head told her to do something. **_That arrow beside you, pick it up. _**(Kur0: this font will be used for what Naraku is telling Kagome what to do. Got it?)

_No._

_**Do it, and you'll feel better.**_

Kagome reached for the arrow beside her but all she felt was worse.

_**Good girl. Now, can you kill that half demon in front of you with it?**_

No! I can't… 

_**That's not true. Once you kill him, you'll feel like yourself again. Better. No more pain.**_

Are you sure? 

_**I would not lie to you girl…I'm only here to help.**_

_I'll do it._

Kagome pulled her arm back then shoved it forward, in an attempt to kill the hanyou boy in front of her. But a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Don't do it Kagome. Don't listen to it. Whatever it is…"

The girl struggled but the voice was so calming and full of worry and fear that she was losing.

No, listen to me. He obviously doesn't want you to heal. Kill the enemy. I can't, no! 

_**Yes.**_

Yes? 

_**Do it. If you want to live that is.**_

Kagome wanted to live. She wanted the voice in her head to take her pain away. She felt more powerful and shoved the arrow forward. A yelp of pain was heard and the hand let go of her.

InuYasha used the tree to support himself and he yanked the arrow out of his arm. _Damn, Naraku…why don't you just give up and leave us alone?_

Kagome stood up and faced him her eyes a solid brown and glazed over with evil. A small light glowed in her left hand and it grew in length turning into another arrow.

_**That's it. You're doing very well. Now forget your pain and kill him. Kill him now.**_

Kill him. I need to kill…InuYasha… 

Naraku smiled grinned. "Yes. Kill the one you so love. And let him die at the hands he loves also."

_Got it._

Kagome pulled out her bow and at an extremely close range aimed it at InuYasha. InuYasha took a step back and prepared to run. But he saw the hurt in her eyes even though they showed no life in them "You're not doing this Kagome. Naraku is. And if killing me will rid your pain, then do it. Go ahead and kill me Kagome."

Kagome pulled back an arrow and took aim with it.

Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead

Yesterday is a promise that you've broken

Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes

This is your life and today is all you've got now

Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

This is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

(Switchfoot "This is Your Life")

Kur0: That song speaks to me. If you've never heard it, they started to play it on the radio. But enough about that. Next person who comes up with a song (in reason!) I will post it! YAY! (What a corny way to get more reviews :rolls eyes:) HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


	27. Gone

Kagome stood up and faced him her eyes a solid brown and glazed over with evil. A small light glowed in her left hand and it grew in length turning into another arrow.

_**That's it. You're doing very well. Now forget your pain and kill him. Kill him now.**_

Kill him. I need to kill…InuYasha… 

Naraku smiled grinned. "Yes. Kill the one you so love. And let him die at the hands he loves also."

"You're not doing this Kagome. Naraku is. And if killing me will rid your pain, then do it. Go ahead and kill me Kagome."

Kagome pulled back an arrow and took aim with it.

InuYasha shrugged. "If you need to kill me do it."

Kagome put her bow and arrow down but her expression didn't change. "I can't kill you InuYasha."

InuYasha took a step forward feeling a little better.

_**Do it!**_

_I don't think I can._

_**Do it now!**_

"_I _can't. But Naraku can." Kagome raised her bow and arrow again.

InuYasha took a deep breath and used a firm tone when he spoke. "Think Kagome. Naraku is our enemy, remember? I'm the one who wants to help you, not him. If you do what he wants you to do, he'll kill you too."

Kagome shook her head. "No."

InuYasha growled and became beyond frustrated. "What is it Kagome! A minute ago I was sleeping on your lap and now you're trying to _kill _me? Think!"

Kagome was shaking. She slowly lowered her bow and dropped it, staring down at he ground, her hair covering up her eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shuddered a sob. "I'm sorry…"

"Kagome, it's ok." InuYasha rushed over and pulled her into a hug. Kagome sobbed hard into InuYasha's shoulder. "It's ok Kagome. Just calm down. I'm right here." InuYasha said softly while stroking her hair. Kagome gripped her arrow in her other hand and attempted to drop it.

Naraku looked back at Kagura who sat there innocently. "This isn't working. I need another plan."

Kagura shifted uneasily at Naraku's glance. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Naraku swiftly pulled out his sword and slashed at Kagura giving her a cut at the wrist.

"What was that for!"

Naraku laid his sword down next to him. "Do you really have to ask?" Naraku put the bottle under Kagura's wrist and before she could pull away, a drop of blood fell into the bottle and dissolved into the shard.

"Do you really think that will help?"

Naraku grinned evilly. "Why, yes. I do."

Kagome felt the voice enter her head again but this time it was different. It sounded like a woman's voice, one she recognized. (A/N: Still don't know what that means BUT for all you _sloooow _people. It's Kagura's voice.)

_**You're not going to listen to him, are you?**_

What? 

Now listen, woman to woman, he's not here to protect you. He loves that other miko girl, Kikyou. That's what he sees in you. He looks through you to her. He's keeping you here only so you can get the jewel fragments. Once you do, he won't care if you go home and never return.

No…… 

Yes. Then, he'll use the jewel to bring back that girl and he'll never want to see you again.

He said…

Can we really listen to those men? He'll do whatever it takes to keep you there. After all, you're the only one who can find the shards.

I can't believe…

Believe me, I've seen it before. All he'll show is anger if you die, because he won't have his jewel collector anymore…

……It makes sense……

Yes it does. Now kill him, for future revenge.

Kagome pulled away and shoved another arrow straight into his stomach. InuYasha let out a groan of pain and crumpled to the ground. Kagome stood satisfied.

InuYasha spit and coughed up blood. Kagome ripped the arrow from stomach and he fell to the side.

Kagome sighed sadly. "That's all I am, a jewel detector for you so you can have Kikyou back." He tone was shallow and full of hurt.

InuYasha propped himself up with his elbow and used the other hand to wipe blood from his mouth. "What—are you talking—about?"

Kagome sighed again. "You know InuYasha. I can see through you too. Once you have the full sacred jewel, what am I to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I don't know what Naraku is telling you, or who or what is actually talking to you." InuYasha struggled to get up as he said this. "But don't listen."

"Shut up!"

InuYasha held still, the fury in Kagome's voice held him still.

"After all this, a huge lie…" She wasn't able to finish.

InuYasha jumped up anger burning inside him. "what is he telling you?" he growled lowly.

Turn around and run. I still need you to kill him.

Kagome did as she was told. She turned around and ran through the bushes with InuYasha's behind her. She hadn't gone far when he tackled her and making sure he didn't injure her, InuYasha turned and landed hard on his back still holding on to Kagome. Kagome sat up quickly and jumped off. "InuYasha! Are you ok?"

Blood dripped out of Naraku's bottle and the jewel was purified again. "Damn that wench to the deepest hell. I'm not finished with you yet Kagome, just you wait."

"InuYasha? InuYasha, wake up!" Kagome shook his shoulder until he lifted up his hand to tell her to stop. "I'm okay, just stop shaking me."

Kagome then noticed that there was a stab wound in his left arm and stomach. "InuYasha, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay."

Kagome dug into her shoulder and she felt the presence of the jewel shard. "Not again." Kagome shuddered as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Don't start crying Kagome…" InuYasha said sitting up.

Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck before he could finish. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted it to end but I just made things worse. How can you not be mad at me?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

InuYasha pulled her away and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her away again and looked her straight in the eye. "Now, does that seem like something I would do if I was mad at you?"

"Uh…uh uh." Was all Kagome managed to get out.

"Good. Now c'mon." InuYasha pulled her up and started walking back to the village with Kagome behind him. He stopped short, clutching his stomach in pain. Kagome pulled his arm around her shoulders and started walking back again. "Let me help you."

"Kagome—."

"Please, InuYasha. I owe you at least this."

InuYasha leaned on her careful not to put on too much weight against her and gratefully let her help him back to the village. _Kagome, when Yumi was killed, I told myself that I would kill him for your sake. And now—that promise doesn't even matter anymore. I broke it a long time ago, when Naraku hurt you._

Kagome was quiet for a while but she finally spoke up. "Let's just put all of this behind us. 'Kay?"

InuYasha nodded. "Just hope you know, I owe you now."

Kagome gripped his hand. "I know."

She said he said live like no tomorrow

Every day we borrow

Brings us one step closer to the edge (infinity)

Where your treasure, where's your hope

Forget the world and lose your soul

She pretends like she pretends like she's immortal

Don't say so long

You're not that far gone

This could be your big chance to makeup

Today till soon be

gone, like yesterday is gone,

Like history is gone,

The world keeps spinning on,

Your going going gone,

Like summer break is gone,

Like Saturday is gone

Just trying to prove me wrong

You pretend like your immortal your immortal

we are not infinite

We are not permanent

Nothing is immediate

We're so confident

In our accomplishments

Look at how dark it is

(Kur0: Sorry it took so long. But here's the long awaited chapter. Hey sorry about the cliffies u guys, but it's FUN to get those reviews Ha ha ha ha!)


	28. The Beautiful Letdown

Disclaimer: YAY! FINAL CHAPTER FOR SHELS STORY! Neither Shel nor I illegally own InuYasha…

Shel: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

La: QUIET!

Kagome sighed and put her head on the table. "I'm finally recovered and I'm miserable." Souta and Buyo looked up from playing with his soccer ball. "Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah Souta I'm fine." She then let her head fall back on the table.

Souta stood up slowly and walked away. "Oookay…sure you are."

Kagome sighed. _If it wasn't for Naraku, actually, and I hate to admit it, but if Naraku hadn't put that curse on me, I would have died by now. _She glanced at the clock and then got up to go to her room. "Two days I've been gone already and I haven't gone to school at all. Better rest up for tomorrow."

Kagome climbed the stairs to her room and opened and shut the door behind her. As soon as she did, someone tackled her and threw her on the bed along with them self. Kagome grabbed a pressure point in her attacker and flipped over pinning her attacker to the bed.

"InuYasha?"

"Damn, Kagome! Where'd you learn to fight like _that!_"

Kagome sat up on top of him and pushed back her hair from her face. "It was instinct. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Let's just say if you pinched any harder my whole arm would've fallen off!"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Sorry, InuYasha. But why in the world would you attack me like that?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I dunno."

""I dunno."" She mimicked. "Jeeze, you scared me to death."

"Really? What would you have done to me if you _hadn't_ been scared!"

"You would have been the one scared. Now what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. To see if you were really okay as it seemed…" InuYasha stopped himself before saying anything else.

"InuYasha tell me something; how long ago did I leave?"

InuYasha shrugged again. "About two days ago." He answered flatly.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, and how long ago did _you _leave?"

Another shrug. "About two days ago." InuYasha said with the same tone.

Kagome gave him a look that said '_you've been watching me? Oh, you're gonna get a huge SIT!" _"And you're here why?"

InuYasha gave her a confused look. "What, am I speaking another language to you or something? I came to see if you were alright." (Kur0: Well if you think about it he _is technically _speaking another language…) "Now can you please get off of me?"

"If you're hoping I'll come back with you, forget it. I have to stay here one more day." Kagome said changing the subject.

InuYasha thought a second. "If I let you stay on top of me, will you come back?"

Kagome picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. "_No_!"

InuYasha threw the pillow off of his face, smirking. "Worth a shot."

"You're a lousy shot. I guess _you're _feeling better also."

"Don't change the subject. You're knee is digging into my side. Now _get off!_"

Kagome merely shifted her weight to her other side. "I'm not bothering am I?"

InuYasha's whole face turned red and he started to panic. "Uhm…c-c-can you just—?"

Kagome giggled at his panicky tone. "This coming from a guy who spends every moment with me?"

InuYasha nodded quickly. "Uh huh."

Kagome giggled again. _Oh, InuYasha, it doesn't matter what you say out loud. I know how you really feel and that's good enough for me._

"Hey, you okay?"

InuYasha's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm okay. So are you gonna stay for tomorrow?"

"Nope." InuYasha rolled out from under Kagome and on to the floor. "You bore me."

Kagome propped herself up on the bed. "InuYasha! Are you really gonna leave me after all of this?"

InuYasha stood up and brushed himself off. "Uh…yep! Later." And with that he jumped onto the windowsill and outside.

Kagome jumped off her bed and ran over to the window but InuYasha was already gone and out of sight. Kagome just smiled to herself and plopped herself on the bed again. "He'll be back before sundown."

It was a beautiful let down

When I crashed and burned

When I found myself alone unknown and hurt

It was a beautiful letdown

The day I knew

That all the riches this world had to offer me

Would never do

in a world full of bitter pain and bitter doubt

I was trying so hard to fit in, fit in,

Until I found out

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

I will carry your cross and your song

But I don't belong

it was a beautiful letdown

When you found me here

Yeah for once in a blue moon I see everything clear

I'll be your beautiful letdown

That's what I've ever been

And even if it costs my soul

I'll sing for free

We still chasing our tails in the rising time

In our dark third planet

When no one fights and no one's one

(Kur0: Okay that's about it! The sequel to my first fanfic is complete…confusing. Anyway there is a whole part three to this. YES! I have a whole new fic coming out soon! So yay! Look for the new fic called "Resurrected." First chapter tonight! Or…probably tomorrow…I dunno…just look for it! Remember, Kagome didn't pull out the shard…ooohhh…Thanks for reading. L8r oh and plz review! Arigato JA NE!)


End file.
